Due to the letter
by kitkathampster
Summary: Due to a letter two people have their lives shattered and their world turned upside down. Who will be the ones to put them back together.
1. The letter

Chapter 1: The letter

This was what I liked to call heaven, I was at home sat in the most comfortable and warm chair that lived in the Den with a good book in my hands, not a single brother to bother or poke me out of my calmness, heaven.

I was reading a book that one of my many loving brothers had got me for my last birthday, a book about dragons no less. However I had been so busy with work I had only just started to read it. I was reading a passage about a type of dragon that lived in the highest mountains of Africa and loved the taste of wizards when I heard a noise, a noise I knew all to well.

I looked around for my old Gryffindor bookmark to mark my page before following the noise; I found it hiding in between the cushions of the sofa. I set the engrossing book down onto the worn coffee table that my large feet rested on before heaving myself out of my seat to go find the source of the noise. My bare feet padded across the wooden floor and took me over to the door where the noise was coming from, a noise I had learned from not only Ginny but on an odd occasion mum to.

I felt my lips tug into a smile as I had to duck my head when I left the Den and headed towards the kitchen, since I had moved out of the Burrow years ago I had grown considerably not only mentally but physically, I however still had my fathers blue eyes and the same flame red hair from my mum; it was now below my shoulder blades and mum was always on my back to get it cut. My muscles were much more defined then most but that could have been from my line of work, I also had a rather nice tan to go with the muscles I had, something the ladies always liked.

As I wondered into the kitchen I spotted the source of the noise, sitting at the table was a bushy mass of brown curls, a sob escaping every so often from the arms that wrapped round her head with a letter tightly clutched in her small hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked lovingly as I slipped into the mismatched chair beside the crying woman.

"Victor..." A small voice squeaked before her whole frame shock with uncountable sobs.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione" I whispered gently to her as I placed my large hand on her shoulder, trying in vain to comfort the crying woman. No matter how strong she was 'Mione did need a shoulder to cry on from time to time, everyone did.

Without warning the small women threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and refusing to let go. As fresh tears ran down her flushed cheeks I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her slender body against my chest and into my lap. I knew from my many nights with an upset Ginny or a tearful mum that she just needed to cry it out before I would be able to get any sense out of her, so I sat there and waited. Her warm salty tears soaked into my shirt making a small damp patch on the shoulder but I didn't care, the wetness seeped though onto my neck as I stroked her curly hair trying to soothe the broken woman in my arms.

After a while the tears slowed only to be followed buy a round of hiccups, I refused to remove my arms around her small body as 'Mione needed to know someone was there, someone that wouldn't leave or let go in her time of need. My eyes quickly glazed up at the clock that was mounted on the wall, it was the magical one that told mum where everyone was; there was no hiding from Molly Weasley.

The hands of the clock informed me that nearly everyone was still in the three broomsticks partying away like there was no tomorrow.

Dad had informed us that morning that he had been given a promotion, everyone cheered for him as he had worked hard for the extra little pay rise but when he told us he had been promoted to minister for magic well that was it, the whole family including Hermione and Harry had to go out and celebrate with a round of drinks. The round of drinks soon turned into two and then three and it wasn't long before a party came into full swing.

As the party grew on I could see every one of my brothers getting drunker with each shot they downed, I however didn't drink much as I not only knew my limit but I knew touching the firewhiskey after having goodness knows how many beers would give you one hell of a headache in the morning. I was quite happy relaxing in the background with half a pint still in my hand when a shadow came across me, it was 'Mione; she asked if she could sit down with me as loud party's wasn't her thing.

We was having a pleasant conversation about the possibility of Lock Ness Monster being real when Percy drunkenly stumbled into the middle of the pub, he had a look of a drunken fool on his face as he stood there wearing nothing but some bunny ears of his head and a pair of bright red stilettos on his feet.

You could see the colour drain from mums face before it took on a shade of red, mum was getting ready to shout herself into frenzy but I managed to step in before that happened, with a smile I offered to take Percy back to the house and keep a watchful eye on him; I was thankful when Hermione appeared at my side with a now clothed Percy giggling like a school girl, I offered her a smile in thanks and took Percy off her but when she offered to help I was glad we could carry on our thrilling debate.

The redness in mums face soon disappeared and she thanked both of us for doing this and turned back to some of my brothers who were laughing hysterically, 'Mione just looked rather relived that she now had an excuse to leave; 'Mione was never a heavy drinker.

With a drunk brother leaning against me the three managed to safely apparate back to the Burrow without any trouble, 'Mione and I managed to team up and with a lot of hard work we got Percy all cleaned up and he was now sleeping peacefully in his bed.

'Mione and I were happily snuggling into the warm comfy sofa of the Den reading in blissful peace when an owl swooped into with a letter in it's claws, looking confused 'Mione took the letter to owl to see her name on the front. She said it was most likely from work as she didn't recognise the handwriting so she marked her page before leaving the room to get some privacy, I was happy to give it to her as letters from work were always filled with confidential information; but I never understood why they would send confidential information by owl, anyone could intercept it.

My mind snapped back to the present with a bang and I looked down at the broken women clinging on to me for dear live, I was a spilt second to fast to notice some of the hands on the clock had move, with a pop mum and dad appeared in the room both of them with smiles on their faces. Mum's normally warm and welcoming face looked confused when she saw Hermione sitting in my lap as she clung onto me like I was her life line with an iron grip. After spotting the letter in 'Miones hand she looked between us both before her expression changed.

"Night you two, don't stay up too late ok…" She looked lovingly towards her adopted daughter as she placed a gentle hand on the still woman's shoulder "…you know where I am if you need me" Mum whispered softly as she moved towards the stairs with dad by her side, as she moved around the table there was another pop but it came from the pantry.

"Ron don't eat all the food" Dad called as they pasted the food filled room and made their way up the stairs to bed.

"Yer Ron, don't eat all the food…" Ginny agreed with a smile as she and Harry walked into the room hand in hand, the couple smiled at the two sitting at the table before Ginny's spare hand tried to cover her mouth as she yawned "…I'm all worn out, guess its off to bed night all" Ginny said yawning once again as her high heeled feet clacked along the tiled floor of the kitchen, with a flourish of red she was up the stairs and at her bedroom before anyone could blink.

"What's wrong with 'Mione?" Harry asked as the sound of a door clicked into place, his green eyes watched the two of us as 'Mione rested her head against my chest. Over the past year or so our talks and debates had got more heated and now we have become really good friends as we owled each other when both our partners were out.

"I don't know…" I said honestly as I gently rocked back and forth "…but don't worry I can deal with it, you go up to bed its ok" I answered with a sigh as I glanced up at a worried looking Harry.

"Oh, ok then…" Harry said dejectedly as he looked at Hermione once more before moving towards the stairs, he gently placed a hand on 'Mione as he passed "…night Ron" He quietly called as Ron tumbled out of the pantry, he had is eyes downcast with a sheepish look on his face as his cheeks bulged with food; he looked similar to a hamster. Ron quickly made his way to the sink with a glass in his hand, he pored himself an ice cold drink of water, as he raised it to his lips Ron stopped and happened to look out the window, his eyes squinted so he could see who was out there.

"Hay...it's Victor" Ron swallowed the glass of cold liquid in one huge gulp before placing his empty glass down on the side, he rushed towards the door with a smile to welcome the new but welcome guest. Victor Krum looked annoyed as he marched right past the youngest male red head as if he wasn't even there and headed straight towards us, anger seeping into his slit like eyes when he noticed Hermione huddled against me.

"We need to talk" His rough voice plainly said with demand, his dark eyes focused onto 'Mione with an anger and fear.

"Can't you see 'Mione doesn't want to talk right now…" I said angrily when 'Mione shuffled away from the fierce male "…come back in the morning when you have clamed down, now please kindly leave before I force you to" I had to force my voice to stay calm and steady as I looked up at the male, he had hurt 'Mione somehow and I was quite willing to do as I threatened.

"No…" Victor shouted as he reached out, he grabbed 'Mione's wrist and ripped her out of my lap "…now" He roughly tugged 'Mione out of the back door after him, if the look on his face was anything to go by the peace that had covered the house was about to be disturbed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked roughly as his eyes me looked at the empty door, Ron's eyes were filled with confusion and anger.

"Don't know..." I spat as I heard 'Mione get dragged further away from the house "...but I will put a stop to it" All I could feel was pure anger running though my veins as I flung my chair back with a bang, my feet felt heavy but swift as I quickly rushed out the door after Victor who was still dragging the poor 'Mione by her arm.

As I jogged out into the cool night I could hear an angry voice shouting and screaming along with some angry protesting coming from the pond; even with my eyes I could just make out two figurers in the moonless night. My eyes managed to focus in the dark night and what I saw made anger course though me like molten lava.

There were two figures standing by the pond, there was a lot of arm throwing and shouting but when the smaller of the two figures fell to the floor with a thud I lost it, the noise of skin hitting against skin echoed though out the still night with an almost piercing sound. Without hesitation I withdrew my wand from my pocket and sent a stunning spell in Victor's direction, I urged my feet to move faster as I ran as fast as I could towards 'Mione, once I got there 'Mione was curled up into a tight ball on the dirty ground as her hands clutched at her knees.

"Its ok..." I soothed as I pulled her towards me. "...he wont hurt you again" Fresh salty tears flowed from her deep chocolate brown eyes, they ran down her face as she shock from head to toe, I just griped her tightly as I rocked back and forth. Just then three pops announced the arrival of my other brothers; what good timing they had.

"What happened?" One of them asked with a confused look on his face; he was knelt by the unconscious Victor poking him with a stick he had just found, Victors head flopped to one side from the force of one particular hard poke.

"It's a long story, look just get that thing into the house will you" My eyes glanced quickly to the heap of flesh that was Victor before looking back at three of my brothers, the oldest of the group nodded at me as they moved towards Victor. It took all three of them to carry the lump into the house, the twins were carrying a leg each as the last brother took his arms, looks like his job is finally paying off. With one last heave I saw three of my brothers get joined by Ron and the four of them carried the dead weight into the house.

With a sigh I glance down at 'Mione as I sat with her on the cold hard floor, she just wouldn't move. My legs were going numb as I sat there for five long minutes trying to persuade 'Mione to move, when she didn't I gave up. With swift arms I pulled the scared women into my arms and carried her across the expanse of garden. If 'Mione was her normal self she would protest about this but she was still in shock, my feet moved one before the other but the closer I got to the house the more her body shock; this I wasn't happy about.

Once I entered the warmth of the house I noticed the kitchen was empty, I wondered where everyone was until I heard the noise from the Den. With anger still flowing though me I wondering into the Den with 'Mione still in my arms, as I walked though the door a small warm hand gripped my shirt tightly as a pair of fearful eyes looked up at me, the last time I saw a look like that was when we were in the final battle against Voldemorts forces.

"How is she?" Mum asked as she saw me wonder in. I looked up to the head of the family to say 'Mione was alright to see something I never thought I would, Victor was tied up on the sofa with a look of fear and distress on his face as every family member; except Percy, were pointing their wands at him.

"'Mione is fine mum, I will take her upstairs and get 'Mione into bed…" I informed everyone as I moved back out the room. Victor glared at my choice of words but I did it on purpose just to see him ticked off "…you guys keep an eye on him and we can sort this out in the morning" Mum followed me out of the room and steadily lead us up the stairs, she keep glancing back at 'Mione in my arms as I carefully walked up the stairs, I didn't want to knock 'Miones head on a wall and end up knocking her out. Will a house full of grown up kids with partners mum and dad had added extra bedrooms in the hope of having lots of grandchildren, because of this 'Mione now had her own room. Once we got to the fourth floor the shock started to wear off as a flow of tears ran down 'Miones now rosy cheeks.

"Have you got her?" Mum asked as I swept into the room and gently placed the crying women on the bed.

"Yes I have, you can go whip Victor into shape if you want" I gently teased as I tucked 'Mione into the large bed. Mum gave me a small smile before rushing out of sight.

"Thanks" 'Mione whispered softly as I wiped the stray tears off her flushed face, I smiled softly down at her.

"It's ok 'Mione. I don't mind…" I said covering her up with the thin blanket "…I'm just glad that you're not hurt" My knees clicked as I lifted myself off the floor, still smiling softly at the crying women I moved away from the bed to sit on the chair by the door, 'Mione might have thought I was leaving as she called for me.

"Wait" 'Mione called with a tremor in her voice. I stooped where I was and turned to she 'Mione sat up in the bed with her hand reaching out for me, the panic in her eyes was painful to see as the blanket pooled at her waist.

"What is it 'Mione?" I asked gently as I moved back towards the bed, I carefully sat down on the bed beside her as I wiped a few more tears away.

"Please stay" 'Mione begged, the sadness and pain that shined in her eyes broke my heart, she was in a great deal of emotional pain; she wanted someone with her. I smiled slightly as I slipped under the covers knowing what 'Mione wanted. I could have told her I was only going to sit in the chair but the look in her eyes told me 'Mione needed me right beside her.

With a shaky sigh 'Mione shuffled closer towards me and snuggled up to my chest, once I was in we huddled together as my body heat kept her still shaking body warm. I whispered soft words of comfort into 'Miones ear hoping to clam her down; I had done this many times with my younger siblings over the years so I was well practiced in.

After a short while 'Mione started to become drowsy, her eyes kept drifting closed as my voice hummed her to sleep. Once she was in the half asleep state I sang 'Mione the lullaby mum would sing to us when we were little, it was a great source of comfort for us and I was rather pleased when it worked. Before she fell into an uneasy sleep 'Mione snuggled deeper into me and muttered two words into my chest.

"Thanks Bill"

A.N. Hello dear readers, don't worry I am still alive. Now many of you might be wondering what is going on with my story, well its time to explain, if you have just started to read my story this will be a little confusing but I will start from the begining. I have been working on this story for over three years now, I updated chapters as offten as I could but about two years ago muy mum passed away, since then I lost all interest this story. I didn't want to waste this story so I offered it to other writers to finish sadly the ones that took it on didn't have time or something came up so that plan didn't work. So this is me telling you that i'm going to start again. I'm going to update all of my chapters and then go on from there, hopefully that will get me back into this story as I have a few extra chapters written down somwhere. Hope you all like the new chapter.


	2. Getting to the bottom of it

Chapter 2: Getting to the bottom of it

The thick blanket of sleep refused to leave Hermione as she groggily stirred the next morning, the hazy memories from last night flashed though her mind giving the poor women a headache. Hermione vaguely remembered there was a letter that started this mess, she didn't recognise the handwriting but she had defiantly seen it before, but where?

There were a lot of blurs in Hermione's memory as she skipped from place to place, she was in the kitchen with Bill comforting her at one point and then she was outside in a screaming match with Victor and then she remembers Bill climbing into bed with her as he lulled her to sleep with his deep baritone voice.

This was just to confusing.

With a twinge of pain Hermione sat up in bed and looked around, it took her a minute to realise she was in her room; well a room she was always in when she stayed at The Burrow, the room was just how Hermione left it, tidy.

The thick blue curtains were drawn across the window only allowing a small crack of light to shine though the room, Hermione rested her head in her hands as she pulled up her knees, Hermione sat there as she tried to remember what happened last night, it was to much of a blur but when a footfall sounded outside the room the memories hit Hermione hard.

The letter told her some news that she didn't want to believe, something she didn't want to know and when Victor came round to talk about what happened it ended in a full blown argument, they shouted to one another until Victor had enough and stuck Hermione to the ground. There was a flash of red as Bill threw a spell at Victor that brought him to the ground, again there was Bill comforting her and then he brought Hermione into the house and upstairs to bed. Victor had hit Hermione in a fit of rage but he had no right, he had no rights at all.

Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the door, she jumped out of her skin to see Charlie asleep in a chair by the wooden frame, it was then Hermione noticed that Bill was nowhere in sight.

The person on the other side of the door knocked for the second time and again they didn't stir the sleeping male, Hermione could help but let out a little giggle at the sight of Charlie slumped in his chair with his arms crossed. The door knocker wasn't a person that liked to kept waiting for long as they slowly opened the door, the hinges creaked in protest as light from outside the room slowly filtered in.

Hermione's eyes had to squint when the light hit her eyes as she lay in big double bed, the figure was tall but then again all the Weasley men were tall, as Hermione was eliminating who the figure could be the male stepped into the room and he deeply sighed, their eyes falling on a sleeping Charlie in the chair. The air in the room whistled around the quick movement the new arrivals foot kicked a leg of the chair Charlie was peacefully asleep in, the sleeping male woke with a start and yelped like a dog in shock as the chair shivered beneath him.

"Mum what's you…" Bill's deep voice spoke with a smile as he had a tray full of food in his hands. "…oh and Char…" He quickly called as his younger brother started to leave the room "…so much for keeping an eye on 'Mi. I came into the room without you even knowing. How do you work with dragons when you keep falling asleep on the job?" Bill joked, he couldn't help but laugh at the look on his brothers face while Charlie walked away, muttering something about Bill being a long haired know it all.

Hermione's heart rate steadily slowed as Bill came fully into the room, he gently sat down next to Hermione on the bed, the springs sagged with his added weight and put a try of hot food onto her awaiting lap.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked as she looked at the plate full of food, the smell wafted up to her delicate nose making Hermione's mouth water. The two carefully placed fried tomatoes looked back up at the confused women, as the sausage mouth smiled up at her, a monstrous pile of bacon had been arranged into a quiff of hair as the baked beans plonked in the middle made a small button nose. The smiley face of food looked up at Hermione making her smile, Molly had always been a second mother to Hermione and to see her put so much effort into a single plate of food warmed the young women's heart.

"Mum didn't what you to get hungry…" Bill explained with a fond smile on his rugged face, his green eyes in another time and place as memories flashed across his orbs "…it's tradition to get a smiley breakfast when we're feeling down" He said shrugging, the times he had a smiley face plate, that really took him back to the good old days. Hermione smiled up at Bill before happily tucking into her lovingly prepared meal, while Hermione filled the ache in her stomach with food Bill sat next to her keeping the female company.

"Bill, Where is Victor?" Hermione asked, not looking away from the plate in her lap as she dug into the sausages.

"Well…" Bill began, his voice rough with anger, his green orbs flash menacingly for a moment as his eyes focused on a small chip in the door "…Victor is tied up in the Den. We all took turns to sit guard last night. If you are ready to face him then we can sort this out once you have finished eating, besides the twins are feeding him at the moment, it's the breakfast mum made him however she 'had to sort something out' and it got burnt" Bill joked, lightening the sour mood in the small room. Noticing the small look on panic hidden in Hermione's brown eyes Bill gently moved the half eaten tray and pulled the worried women into a brotherly hug.

"I don't want him near me…" Hermione whispered into Bills large chest "…I what him no where near me"

"It's ok…" Bill soothed, stroking her chocolate curls softly "…I will be there the whole time as will the rest of the Weasley clan, you don't have to do this alone" Once Hermione had swallowed the last mouthful of food Bill kindly stepped out of the room; with finished plate in hand, to give the young women some privacy to change. Hermione was grateful when Bill waited outside, his shadow cast down upon the small space at the base of the door showing his reluctance to go far. As not to make Bill wait long Hermione quickly rushed around the room to find clean clothes, in a flash the clothes she was wearing had disappeared into the bin and new items she had never worn before covered Hermione's slender body.

"I guess it's time to face the music" Hermione muttered to herself as she stiffly walked towards the her closed bedroom door. Hermiones hands were shacking as she reached for the door handle, she retracted her hand and wiggled her fingers about before trying again, this time Hermione had some control of the appendages. A warm smile awaited Hermione as Bill turned to greet the shaken women, his eyes shined with genuine affection as Bill offered his arm to Hermione, she happily accepted as Bill escorted Hermione down the uneven stairs.

"Morning dears…" Molly greeted as her oldest son and Hermione wondered into the steamy kitchen "…how are you doing Hermione?" The older witch asked kindly as she quickly pecked a good morning kiss on Bills cheek and then proceeded to smother Hermione in a famous Molly bear hug.

"I'm feeling better thank you Molly…" Hermione replied as she returned the motherly hug, it was times like this that Hermione wished her own parents were around. Bill took a step away from the hugging females with a small grin on his face, turning away Bill greeted his father and brother before heading over to the sink and started to wash Hermione's breakfast items by hand "…your smiley breakfast was just what I needed"

"Hey…" Charlie protested from the worn table when he had swallowed his mouthful, he winked playfully at Hermione as a smile tugged onto his lips; showing he was only kidding around "…where's my morning hug"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm all in a thither today" A peck and a quick squeeze was all Charlie got before Molly hurried back to the bubbling pot, she discretely wiped her tearful eyes as she stirred the clear liquid within the cauldron. Arthur was sat at the head of the table, the morning newspaper in his hands as he sipped a steaming cup of tea.

"Morning Hermione" Arthur greeted as he shuffled the paper so he could see over it, he smiled softly before going back to reading the latest article on the pros and cons of muggle music systems in the modern magical home.

"Are you sure you're ok dear?…" Molly asked again as she finished stirring the pot with her battered wand "…I don't like to see any of my children hurt"

"I know you worry about all of us Molly but I'm fine, more shocked then anything" Hermione replied with a small smile as Bill finished the dishes and whisked them away with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you sweetheart" Molly sighed in thanks as Bill lovingly kissed his mother on the forehead. This small action was something that amazed the younger witch in the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, that was until Ron explained about Percy making the act of a gentleman look pompous and idiotic so Molly gave up trying to teach her sons respectable manners towards a lady; Bill and Charlie took it upon themselves to teach they younger siblings and it worked, to an extent.

Trying to be as discrete as she could the younger witch reached out and took Bills larger hand in her own once he had reached Hermiones side, Bill found her slender hand first and gave it a quick squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants in the room.

"Where is Victor now?" Hermione asked as she removed her hand from Bills firm grip, both of them stood beside the stairs; where Hermione had been standing the whole time, waiting for an answer. Charlie kept silent as he looked at the last sausage on his plate and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth, he then indicated that he couldn't speak as he had a mouthful; that earn a small giggle from the witches in the room but a stern look from his father. Molly looked a bit harassed a she started to chop some vegetables, the witch took great delight in harshly chopping the carrots and dumping them into a bowl, she had an twin like glint in her eyes as she shuffled about the spacious room.

"In there" Arthur answered with a grin on his face as he pointed towards The Den, he was failing to hide his amusement as Arthur once again looked back to his paper. Bill looked a bit pale as he gently guided Hermione out of the room and towards The Den, Charlie soon finished his meal and practically ran out the room in his haste.

"Don't ask" Bill muttered to Hermione as he stooped down to avoid hitting his head on the low doorframe, his hand firm and steady as it rested on Hermiones lower back.

"Why?" Hermione asked as her natural curiosity peaked, as she looked up Hermione noticed Bill still looked pale and he kept glancing back as if something was following them.

"Lets just say that from a young age Charlie and I learned that when mum and dad get those looks we must get out of the room and quickly. It normally meant that nine months later we had a new addition to the family…" With that Bill pulled a face, one that was grossed out but delighted at the same time "…it meant a new brother or sister but it was the knowing part that always got us to run like a wolf was on our heels" Bill finished as they stopped before The Den, the door was closed and just like before Hermione reached out only to have her hand shake.

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her, the war had ended long ago, she had seen a lot that an seventeen year old shouldn't have seen and here she was freaking out about going into a room that her Ex was in, that's right Hermione didn't count him as a boyfriend anymore, he didn't deserve that title.

"Bill…" Hermione whispered as she looked at her hand and then the gleaming door handle "…Bill I can't do it"

"Yes, you can…" Bill encouraged as he gently took Hermiones outstretched hand and pulled it back towards her body "…there's no rush, take as much time as you need" One deep breath and out, two deep breath and out, three deep breath and out. Hermiones lungs expanded with oxygen filled air as she breathed deeply, Hermione took as much air as her lungs would allow before blowing it all out again before starting the process again. It took thirty four and a half breaths to calm the worried woman's mind and body to an almost tranquil state.

Once she was calm Hermione opened her eyes; she didn't even realised she had closed them, and purposely reached out for the door handle, the metal felt cold to Hermiones fingers but she didn't stop. With one last breath Hermione turned the handle and the door swung open with a whoosh and a small gust of air, with a nod the two of them walked into he warm Den to find one of the funniest sights Hermione had seen in a long while.

Fluffy white feathers and neon coloured make up littered the floor, leaving splashes of bright colour on Molly's pristine floor, Hermione flinched as Molly's angry voice popped into her head, she hoped it would get cleared up before the motherly witch came into the room. Both Bill and Hermione looked around the room in shock until their eyes fell upon Victor. The moron was tied up and bound, he was unable to move as the occupants tortured the bound male.

The gruff looking male had been 'tramped up' as he had thick looking make up on his face, his eyes were a neon blue with thick black mascara on his lashes, his lips were a ruby red with a pink lip liner outlining the monstrosity of his face. Ginny was happily painting Victors toenails a bright pink as his hands were trying from her previous treatment. Ron and Harry were putting his unkempt hair into lots of little bunches that scattered all over his head. The twins however were running around the group, both of them armed with a muggle camera as they flashed away; all four of them chanted the same thing, they had made it into a song and Hermione had to wonder how long it had taken to come up with the tune 'That's what you get for hurting 'Mione'

"Good job guys" Bill spluttered as he tried to contain his laughter, he was failing miserably but at least he was trying, something Hermione did not do. Hermione was shrieking with laughter as she looked towards her ex, it bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and came out almost like a hyena. Hermione need to laugh, it was that or cry and that is something she will never do in front of that git.

"Thanks" The group chorused in unison, all four of them smiled proudly at their work once they had finished their given task.

"Now I will leave you lot to it…" Ginny declared as she gave Hermione a quick hug for support, her dark eyes twinkled with a Dumbledore like quality before heading out of the room "…call if you need me" Ever the gentleman Bill confidently guided Hermione towards a large, comfy sofa, it was a Gryffindor red and the two of them sank down into its softness almost instantly, Bill was watching Victor with keen eyes as he smiled smugly at him. Fred and George soon followed suit and sat on either side of Victor, Harry and Ron stood behind the male and all of them had their wands out.

"Please forgive me" Victor begged helplessly as his eyes tied to convey his misery to the woman he claimed to love.

"No…" Hermione spat angrily as her brown eyes glared at the man before her "…you won't be forgiven"

"Please, love"

"Don't call me that…" Hermione whispered as she looked Victor right in the eyes, he voice carried across the room like a fog, it was thick and deadly causing the room to sit up straight and pay attention "…we have been dating for six years, do you really think you deserve to be forgiven after all this" Hermiones small frame was now shacking from head to toe with pure anger, how dare he try to act like he still loved her, if he did then sweet loving Victor wouldn't have done this.

"I love you Hermione, I always have and always will"

"Is this a joke, was the past six years nothing but a joke to you?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Victor whispered softly as he looked towards the floor and his offensive pink toes, he was trying to defend himself from the onslort that was bound to come.

"WHAT…" Hermione screeched loudly as she sat bolt upright and edged closer to the frame of her comfortable seat "…you didn't mean to be sleeping with another girl for the past two years. You have some nerve Victor Krum" Hermiones dark eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the tied up male, she was hurt and confused. Hermiones heart couldn't take much more, if another lie came out of Victors mouth then Hermione was snap and no one would get in her way.

"But she meant nothing to me" Victor quickly pleaded as he looked towards Hermione, his whole body begging her to take him back.

"Well slime ball if she meant nothing to you then you could have finished it years ago…" Victors skin paled considerably as he looked towards the ground again, once again the great and might Victor had been caught out "…I know everything, the dinners, the dates, the errands, your work meetings. Every time you went out, you told me one thing after another but you were really going off to see that slut you hocked up with" Each word that came out of Hermiones mouth was filled with fury and mistrust, from now on she wont believe a word he says.

"We know too…" Fred chuckled evilly as he japed the tip of his wand into Victors neck, causing the male to jerk away "…Ron if you will?"

"My pleasure…" Ron spat as he pulled out the letter with a flick of his wrist, their was several pages to this letter and Ron shuffled though them until he had found the first page "…this letter was sent to 'Mione only last night"

"It is a letter from your lover" George eagerly spoke as his face was itches from Victors, Georges eyes were now a hard emerald as they pieced into the other males dark ones.

Ron waved the letter in front of Victor so they fanned in a taunting way, he had a grin not unlike Malfoy's as his gaze burned a hole into the side of Victors head. Victor himself looked at the fluttering sheets of paper before muttering something under his breath, Bill was to busy concertinaing on the letter to pick up what the slimy git said however Harry, Ron and the twins did.

"Of course" Harry shouted as he almost snatched the letter out of Ron's now loose grip to get a closer look. Fred and George's ears went a brilliant shade of red as they froze in place, not a good sign if your on the revising end. Ron looked like he could literally spit venom at his victim Victor who went even paler then before.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded as everyone in the room looked at the letter in Harry's hands, the twins looked at it as if it could explode before turning worried gazes to their oldest brother.

"Bill…" Harry addressed as he waved the sheet of paper in his hands "…have you seen this letter?" Bill looked puzzled as his tilted his head at Harry's question; Bill looked like a confused puppy which did looked quite cute, the moment passed however when Harry handed the letter over. The oldest Weasley brother quickly read the letter over, his green eyes darting across the page at a fast pace.

"You have been seeing another women for two years then Victor…" Bill said in a mocking voice as he gripped the letter tightly in his hand, Bill's knuckles were white as the paper ripped from the rough treatment, his green eyes were now black as he gazed upon the bound man in the seat before him "…well you can have the SLUT"

The room jumped at the intercity in Bills voice as he glared at Victor, his voice was sharp and venomous, demanding to be heard and understood; almost like a poisoned blade. Bills large frame was shacking with anger as his hands clenched tightly, he was ready to beat the snot out of Victor but he was interrupted as Charlie came barrelling into the room, his wand at the ready; he was soon followed by a flustered looking Molly.

"What happened?" Molly gasped as she looked over her one of her children, her dark eyes lingering on Hermione as she sat back. Charlie slowly lowered his wand when his eyes saw no danger but he hand it firmly gripped in his hand, ready to cast at a moments notice.

"Victor has been cheating on me for the past two years" Hermione informed the new arrivals in a calm and collected voice, her worried gaze looked up at Bill as he stood in the middle of the room, not knowing if he should step backwards or forwards. The now ripped letter was still clutched in Bills strong grip as he looked towards the floor, he couldn't fight in front of his mother, it wasn't right. With a deep calming breath Bill stepped back and threw the letter towards Victor who now had a wet patch on his crotch, trying to keep his voice level Bill just uttered to words.

"With Fleur"

A.N. So here you go, new and improved chapter 2. I know it's been a while since I posted the new chapter 1 and I am deeply sorry. I was reading a ff and thought, I need to sort mine out, so I did, well only most of chapter 2. Now i'm off to do chapter 3, yay. hopefully it won't be as late as this one.


	3. Seeing the backs of them

Chapter 3: Seeing the backs of them

There was an air of silence as Bill uttered those two words, everyone looked at Bill, then to Hermione and on to Victor before starting the circle again; No one spoke, no one dared to move anything but their eyes as they darted round the room.

To say everyone was gob smacked was the understatement of the century. Fleur was one person the Weasleys never wanted to see again, the vile woman had broken Bills heart when she had left four months ago. Molly would never forget the look on Bills face as he wondered in from the wind and rain, the look of utter loss and heartbreak twisted his handsome face into a mask of pain and misery; if it was the last thing she did Molly would make sure Fleur never stepped foot in this house ever again. Fleur didn't have the nerve to talk to Bill about the break up, she had just left a note on the table telling him she was going away for a few days and she wanted his stuff out of Shell Cottage by the time she got back; Fleur had also written that she had moved on and found someone else.

Molly and Arthur were just thankful that Bill and Fleur had yet to marry.

Bill soon moved out of Shell Cottage with the help of his family and moved back into the Burrow; he felt ugly and unloved and Bill needed family around in his time of pain, he had already been though his self hate stage when he was first attacked and Bill never wanted to be like that again. Bill will be the first to admit that he loved Fleur, they had planned a future together and she had just left him for someone better, better looking and closer to her age, that was what the letter said anyway.

Bill knew that Fleur had been having an affair or had dabbled with the other sex when he wasn't around., he only had to talk into the room to smell not only Fleur's overpriced perfume but the smell of sex, she had only attempted to cover the smell half the time, others she just couldn't be bothered. Shirts that didn't belong to him somehow magically appeared in the wash, Fleur claimed to have shrunk them but when they had unshrinking magic on them that soon turned to an even lamer excuse.

It was Hermione who made the first move, she was fed up with all the lies that spilled out of Victors mouth, he had broken up not only their relationship but Bills and Fleur as well, Hermione wasn't Fleur's biggest fan but they got on until had left Bill with nothing but a note. Taking steady steps towards Victor Hermione raised a clenched fist and hit the insufferable git right on the nose, a load crack filled the room as Hermione broke Victors lumpy nose.

With a satisfied grin on her face Hermione pulled back her fist and again struck Victor in the face, again and again Hermione hit Victor with all of her might, hitting him in everyplace that she could as the anger flowed though her and took control.

"Stop it 'Mione…" Bill called out as he rushed forward, his fast reflexes took hold of Hermione and quickly restrained her before the angry woman could strike Victor again "…he's not worth it. Don't let him know how hurt you are" Bill added in a whisper as his lips pressed against her ear. Hermione was never one to let her anger get the better of her, the only time that she did was when her family was hurt; when a death eater dared to touch Ginny Hermione messed him up so bad that the man was still in St Mongos.

Hermione was in a blind rage, nothing could stop the witch once she had started and with her dad being a black belt in Karate, no one messed with an angry Hermione, everyone expect Bill. Bills strong arms tightened around the raged Hermione as she struggled to get free, even with Bills added strength he was having trouble and Charlie had to step in to help.

"YOU GIT…" Hermione bellowed as her eyes filled with an animalist rage "…how can you live with yourself? You have hurt a lot of people and yet you dare to sit there and still sprout lies out of your COCK SUCKING MOUTH"

"WELL IF YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME A DESCENT BLOW JOB THEM MAYBE I WOULD'NT HAVE LOOKED ELSEWHERE" Victor shouted back as he struggled in his restraints, his eyes just as hard as Hermiones as blood rushed from his now bent nose.

"Oh look, now we have the real Victor show his face…" Hermione slurred sarcastically as she looked gazes with the git, her struggles increasing so she can once again beat Victor into a blood pulp "…AFTER BEING AT WORK ALL DAY THE LAST THING I NEEDED WAS YOU SHOVING YOUR COCK IN MY MOUTH"

"YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR BLOODY CAT THEN TO ME"

"I wonder why you knob head" Hermione called as she flayed her legs around, if she couldn't hurt him with her fists then maybe she could kick him, hard. Once both feet were off the ground Bill and Charlie took their chance and stepped back, putting some distance between the fighting pair as they shouted insults to each other. The twins had step back when Hermione charged and now watched on with a mix of pride and anger, pride that Hermione was using all those 'bad' words in front of their mother and was getting away with it, angry that the dick head was insulting their sister; she may not be blood related but after the war she was as good as.

Harry and Ron had wondered over to a stricken Molly and tried to calm the matriarch as she fussed about sweet Hermione, and how nasty Victor was using all those vulgar words towards her daughter. The room was in a frenzy, some struggling, some shouting and others fussing, it didn't take long for Ginny, Percy and Arthur to join in.

"Ginny take your mother out the room…" Arthur instructed softly as he looked to his only daughter; she just nodded as she wondered over to the small group, Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before ushering her mother towards the door "…Percy can you help her out, your mother will be extremely upset" Percy look relived to leave as he took Mollys hand and helped his sister to transverse their mother out the room, Molly looked back at Hermione with a look of pure motherly love before she was completely whisked from sight.

"AT LEAST I PRONOUNCED YOUR NAME RIGHT" Hermione bellowed as she kept struggling against her captors, their grip too strong to break, for now.

"Now everybody lest calm down" Arthur called as he stepped into the firing line, his voice was dominate but soft however both Hermione and Victor ignored the elder man.

"Dad you need to do something…" Charlie grunted as he got a misaimed kick to the shin "…'Mione is taking us out"

"Sweetheart, look at me…" Arthur calmly spoke as he reached out and gently turned Hermiones face towards him, her dark eyes met his blue ones and Arthur knew Hermione WAS trying to calm down, she was trying really hard "…we know he hurt you, he hurt us all but you need to calm down before you or anyone else gets injured"

"TO FUCKING LATE YOU OLD TWAT" Victor shouted as his legs flayed around, his foot kicking the chair he was tied to along with the table beside him, with a glare Victor kicked again knocking the table and causing the pot upon the structure to wobble. Harry swooped in and took the pot along with all the breakable items out the way.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Arthur shouted as he forced his eyes to look at the pathetic excuse for a man.

"Go get your stuff from our flat. Anything left there in three days WILL BE BURNT TO A SNIDER" Venom dripped in every word as Hermiones pupils turned to slits, her breathing was laboured as she tried to keep herself steady. Bill and Charlie were thankful that Hermione had now stopped struggling but she had gripped onto their shirt and held the fabric so tightly that it was about to rip. Victor would've agreed to anything Hermione said, with seven men in the room; each with a wand at hand, Victor was outnumbered and out matched; he knew the Weasley clan had inherited their skill from their mum Molly.

"Boys" Arthur called to the twins as they flanked Victors sides, their wands were out and pointing to the bindings on the males wrists, they were going to realise the git and then kick their boots up his backside as he walked out the door. Harry and Ron soon followed suit and took their wands out, they pointed it at the slime ball as the ropes constricting Victor were removed. Angry red marks marred the pink flesh on Victors wrists, the binding was a bit to tight and he did struggle but they found that nobody cared, they didn't mind the angry looking flesh on his skin, maybe he will remember his lesson and they can all move on without Victor in the picture.

Victor didn't utter a word as he slowly stood up, his eyes quickly darting round room at all the wands as he did so.

"Time for you to leave" The twins chorused as they jabbed their wands in the males back, urging him to move quicker. With a huff and a harsh glance at Hermione Victor left the room with a swish of his cloak.

"You and Fleur are not welcome here anymore" The room heard Molly call as Victor's footsteps crunched on the gravel outside. The only sound in the room was breathing, some deeper then others but breathing all the same; everyone was trying to calm themselves down before the next step was taken. In, out, in, out, it was the same pattern over and over again. It was ten minutes of deep breathing before anyone in the room spoke up.

"Well they have bad taste" George said with a small smile on his lips, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Right you are twin of mine…" Fred agreed with a grin as he glanced over to Hermione and Bill; Hermione was still in-between the two oldest Weasley brothers, clutching onto their shirts like her life depended on it, Bill had his arms around the pissed off witch as both him and Charlie tried to sooth her nerves "…If they are willing to let these two slip though their fingers, then they are mad. Both of them"

"They deserve each other…" Ron said spat bitterly as he collapsed into a Gryffindor red seat with gold trimming "…we are better off without them, that's what I say"

"That may be true Ron, but we are the bigger people here. The Weasleys do not hold grudges so we will forget and move on" Bill commented as he held a tearful Hermione in his arms. After some encouragement from the group Hermione freed Charlie from her firm grip before moving the free hand to join her other; holding onto Bills shirt. The knuckles of Hermiones soft hands turned white as she gripped the fabric as hard as she could.

"Don't worry sweetheart…" Arthur whispered as he dodged around the Gryffindor sofas so he could reach Hermione, the father figure placed a gentle hand on Hermiones shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze "…we are always here if you need us" All Hermione could do was nod, her fury, her tears, they all built up inside of her small frame and shook Hermione to the core, emotions Hermione had never felt before rose up like a poison, a poison that slowly ate away at her body, leaving her an empty shell of pain and misery. With one last squeeze to the shoulder and a quick kiss on the cheek Arthur left the room, leaving Hermione in Bills care.

"Don't worry about that git sis…" Fred offered as he took a slow step forward, his smile bright but hesitant.

"…we will give Victor a good arse kicking if he ever comes within a mile of you" George finished as she stood beside his twin, both of them just out of Hermione reach if she was to suddenly lash out. The twins had been on Hermiones bad side one to many times and had finally learnt when to give the sobbing witch her space.

"Come on boys…" Mollys voice called as it drifted down the hall and into the Den "…I need some help in the kitchen" Molly didn't need any help within her domain; namely the whole of The Burrow, but the witch did know when her children needed some space and there was two within the Den. Charlie was first to leave with a smile and was soon followed by the twins but it was Harry and Ron that stood around, you could see the anger at Victor and the reluctance to leave Hermione in their eyes; their best friend was in pain and there was nothing they could do to help her.

"You go on…" Bill uttered as he held Hermione closer to his body, encasing the younger woman in a cocoon of respect and reassurance "…I've got Hermione, you go help mum" Both Ron and Harry stood their ground, neither one moved towards Hermione or towards Molly, they just stood there watching Hermione; with a pointed look and a low growl from Bill the two finally left.

"Bill…" A soft voice whispered within the males arms "…I…it….upset…loved" Hermiones words were jumbled up as her thoughts jumped from one to another, nothing made sense to the witch as her would stood on it's head.

"Lets get some air" Bill suggested, he could tell that Hermione needed some fresh air to help clear her mind. With an ease that only a half werewolf could manage Bill guided Hermione around the mismatched furniture of the Den and towards the door, so to avoid the worried eyes that would follow the poor girl Bill took Hermione the long way around the house and quickly they left though the front door that was at the back of the house. Just to the side was an old bench, the white paint had long been faded or chipped but it was strong and was still sturdy. Without a word the two of them sat upon the bench which was surrounded by numerous pots of brightly coloured flowers.

"Bill…I didn't know…" Hermione tired to explain as she huddled into a ball "…if I knew anything I would have told you"

"'Mione you don't need to apologise, neither of us knew about Victor and Fleur and besides, your not the one that needs to say sorry" Bill leaned back onto the bench, enjoying the rare moment of almost solitude until any of his decided to turn up.

"But…" Hermione began as she looked up with her large tear filled eyes.

"No buts…" Bill interrupted as he draped an arm around Hermione "…I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. You have nothing to be sorry for, so don't apologise"

"Bossy boots" Hermione joked as a tear ran down her cheek. Hermione was trying to lighten the mood but she didn't have the heart to keep it up; she was to heartbroken. One after the other the tears fell from Hermiones large brown eyes and the pair said nothing, they sat there on the bench looking out into the garden, watching the birds fly in the morning sun, the butterflies' flutter around the flowers with the unmistakable sound of wasps and bees buzzing around the garden. Time passed Hermione and Bill by as they sat there among the flowers, thankfully none of the Weasleys or soon to be Weasleys had come outside to bother them so both of them had been left alone to think.

"I love days like this…" Bill confessed as he stretched his rather long legs before him "…when there is just a little wind and the heat of the sun fills you. With no one else around you can really get your head together" The sun had been shining for hours now, it was almost in the top of the sun but you could always keep time by a Weasley stomach; Bills gave off a small rumble of hunger as the sun beamed down on them.

"Is it lunch already?" Hermione asked as a light blush graced Bills cheeks, he seamed a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I guess my stomach isn't as polite as I hoped it would be"

"Don't worry about it, I've spent years in close quarters with Ron, I'm used to it…" Hermione smiled softly at the embarrassed Bill who shrugged in return "…Bill"

"What is it?" Bill asked as he raised himself from the bench, Hermione was still looking out into the garden with her pondering eyes.

"You what to move out right" Hermione stated more then asked, as if she was voicing her inner thoughts.

"Yes…" Bill confirmed anyway with a rather confused look "…why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering…would you move in with me…" Hermione asked lifting her head to look at Bill, her eyes large and hopeful "…it does make sense when you think about it. You get to move out, be close to work and we will both have some company at night"

"This is a big thing 'Mione. How long have you been thinking about this?" Bill asked as he offered his hand, Hermione happily accepted it.

"Well about a month. Victor was not to sure but as I was paying the rent I had the final word. I was going to ask your thoughts on it last night but I got the letter" The witch explained with a sad tone to her voice.

"Maybe…" Bill thought aloud as Hermione stood with the help of his offered hand "…would I be able to give you my answer when you head back to your flat in a few days? That would give me enough time to think this over and weight out the pros and cons"

"Sure thing wolf boy" Hermione replied with a slight grin as she strolled past Bill, her hips wiggling in jest as she opened the front door and wondered in leaving Bill shocked and somewhat pleased

A.N. New chapter 3. Enjoy.


	4. Swimming in the lake

Chapter 4: Swimming in the lake

No one was able to settle that day, with the Victor mess not even Molly's fantastic cooking could sooth the rough edges of her family's nerves. Everyone ate, drank and slept that day in a trance, no one knew what to say so the rest of the day was in silence.

The next morning however was somewhat more cheerful as was the next and soon the three days had gone by in a flash, tomorrow Hermione would go back to the flat she had once shared with Victor and see the emptiness she felt inside.

For the whole three days Hermione sat in her room, she wouldn't leave the room unless it was to go to the bathroom and the Weasleys grew more worried with each day. The honorary Weasley was falling down into a deep pit of depression and try as they might nothing seamed to help pull Hermione out. Over the three days Bill spent as much time as he could with the depressed witch, he would sit and read aloud next to Hermione on the cramped bed, hoping the sound of his voice and the interest of learning would pick her curiosity; always to no such luck. Hermione was pulled deeper and deeper as she sat there, her mind thinking over all that Victor had done and wondering why he could do this to her.

Every meal time Bill and Charlie would try and tempt Hermione out of the confines of her room and come to join the family to eat, no mater how hard they tried Hermione would just sit there and stare into space, she just couldn't face the people she loved when her life had suddenly gone so wrong.

Since the end of the war Molly seamed; if it could be possible, more motherly, she pulled tightly on the bonds of family and hated when any of her children was out of sight so when Fleur left Bill it broke her heart. As the oldest Weasley brothers were home more often it meant they were able to not only strengthen the bonds they already had but also make new ones.

On the third day Molly called for her troop of children, as the norm everyone minus Bill and Hermione came rushing to the table, most of them covered in grass stains as they had been throwing a ball around; with her boys, it resulted in wresting on the ground like morons. However this lunch was different.

Without a care in the world and humming a cheerful tune Bill came strolling down the stairs, he gave Molly a hello kiss and gave his siblings a wave before moving towards a seat, everything would have been normal expect all the way though Bill's routine he had Hermione thrown over his shoulder and cussing him off as she hit, kicked and bit any part of Bill she could get. Fred and George couldn't help but laugh when Hermione told everyone in great detail what she would do to his man parts between the swearing and in constant 'wolf boy' name calling.

"At least we know Hermione isn't depressed any more" Molly muttered as she stirred the bubbling pot over the fire.

"You can scream and swear all you like 'Mione but you WILL sit here with the family and you WILL eat what is put in front of you…" Bill stressed as he placed the young witch in a seat, Hermione wiggled around but thankfully Bill was able to place a sticking charm on the seat to prevent her getting away "…and don't forget to smile"

Molly placed the boiling hot pot in the middle of the table and lunch began.

After each nibble of food Hermione would send glares towards Bill, he had found a seat on the complete opposite side to the witch and happily chatted with his siblings as the food was inhaled, completely ignoring the angry looks sent his way. Hermione didn't want to be here and she made this fact well known, Ron and Harry tried again and again to engage Hermione in a conversion, Arthur had even tried but with a few looks and a few foot stamps they left her well enough alone.

Once the food had been fully consumed the eaters drifted off, they all moved on to their own thing until only Molly and her oldest son Bill sat at the table with Hermione finishing off the treacle tart.

"Heartbreak is hard to cope with…" Molly began with a sigh, catching Hermiones interest as the older woman broke the silence "…it hurts and no matter what you do the pain remains. I just what to let you know that we are here for you, all of us" The head of the Weasley family reached over the worn table and patted the top of Hermione small hand, a small smile gracing the woman's lips before she turned away and set about with the washing up, taking Hermiones now empty plate with her.

"Thank you Molly" Hermione replied as she looked to her feet, swinging them back and forth like a child as she sat there, almost staring into space. Not looking up from herself dedicated task Hermione felt Bills large, warm hand on her shoulder, he gave it a quick squeeze before removing it and the sticking charm upon her chair.

"MUM…" Ginny hollered as she came thumping down the rickety stairs, her normally wild red hair had been pulled back into a ponytail showing her wonderfully brown eyes "…we're all going to the lake for a swim"

"That's a marvellous idea Ginny…" Molly prised as she pointed her wands towards the now washed dishes "…it's such a nice it would be a shame to be stuck in here all day. Hermione, Bill why don't the both of you go. Get out of this musty place and get some fresh air"

"Already on it mum" The only female Weasley grinned as she produced a gold rimmed red bikini in one hand and a blue set of swimming trunks for Bill. The bikini Ginny produced were Hermiones favourites, the red always reminded the witch of the rich colours of Gryffindor and to show her pride Hermione had added a small golden lion onto the shorts.

"Have a nice time dears" Molly said with a wave of her hand as Molly once again turned to the now dry plates and with a flick of her wrist sent the plates back to the cupboard.

"Don't keep us waiting too long…" Ginny grinned as the twins and Ron came running though the kitchen at full pelt, a blur of red hair with multi-coloured shorts on. Harry followed somewhat more discretely as he discussed about the use of spells on magical creatures with Charlie "…you have ten minutes, any longer and we will have to drag you out in your current state of dress" With this Ginny also moved towards the back door, her green and black sarong swung from side to side as she left a parting wink; more Fred and George than Ginny.

Neither Bill nor Hermione moved, both looked at each other knowing what was going though each other's mind. Hermione was going to make a run for it and hopefully make it up to her room before Bill got near her, however she knew better. Bill could be fast when he wanted to be and right now he would rather be trampled by an army of hippogriffs then let Hermione slip away. Bills bright blue eyes looked into Hermiones brown ones as they sat there, it was a match of wills and Hermione would have won if it hadn't been for Bills distracting hand.

The rough, warm palm of Bills hand gently placed it's self onto Hermione knee; thankfully it was hidden from Molly's view, and slowly Bills fingers tickled the inside of Hermiones thigh, the finger tips were soft and loving as they crept up the smooth skin of Hermiones leg. The almost animalistic grin on Bills lips and his hand creeping up Hermiones leg sent a pleasurable shiver down her back, the feeling of love, want and warmth bubbled up from Hermiones belly and warmed the almost numbness of her body.

Bill was handsome, there was no doubt about that, the scars from the war only made Bill looked more ruggedly handsome then just handsome.

"Fine" Hermione huffed when Bills hand had reached mid-thigh. Bills triumphant grin said it all and before Hermione could stand Bill reached that much higher, his fingers brushed against the apex of Hermiones thighs causing her to press them together in shock. Hermione could feel the heat as a light blush flourished across her cheeks, Molly was within meters of them and Bill practically hand his hand in her pants, brown met a blue so dark Hermione couldn't tell where the pupil started.

The two days surrounding a full moon Bill found it difficult to ignore his more wolfish tendencies, particularly to the females in heat or if they didn't have any attachments; one out of the two fitted Hermione perfectly. Leaning forward Bills eyes captured Hermione and she couldn't do anything but comply, so she also lent forward.

"I bet you look fantastic in that bikini darling, I must say I'm looking forward to seeing you in it maybe even out of it" Bill rumbled into Hermiones ear, his tongue darting out and licking the shell as he took hold of the trunks left for him, Bill lent back and gave Hermione a wink before he sauntered off.

It took a whole five minutes for Hermione to calm her fast beating heart, her breath was coming in pants and she had to grasp the table tightly to stop herself from falling off the chair; Yes Bill had been forward when the moon was nearly full but not to this extreme. With a shaky hand Hermione reached for her discarded bikini and quickly left the room before Molly noticed her odd behaviour and the oldest Weasley sibling could return, could Hermione really put on the bikini she held in her hands? Bill seamed fond of it, but this scrap o fabric had sent the man into a frenzy.

With a nod of her head Hermione decided she would wear this bikini and she would do it with her head held high, not to make her friends wait Hermione hurried into the closet bathroom and was out again in a flash. With a towel in hand Hermione practically ran down the stairs, this was the best she had felt in the three days, Hermione felt unloved and undesirable after Victor had hurt her so deeply, but now she felt happy.

"I'm so glad to see you feeling better Hermione…" Molly commented as the witch came to a skidding halt in the kitchen. Bill was standing next to his mother, helping her with putting the last of the lunch dishes away and it seemed Hermione had interrupted their conversation. Before Hermione could reply Molly had her in a bear hug, Bill smiled at the two and Hermione noticed Bills eyes were back to normal "…I was worried you would feel miserable for a while but it seems the fresh air and a good old fashion swim cheered you up"

"You could say that" Hermione muttered as Molly started to usher the young female out of the room, Bill soon followed and the two found themselves wandering to the lake together; Hermione took this time to take in everything that was Bill.

Bill changed when he was bitten before the war and again after the war, in those few moments in the kitchen Hermione was staring to see Bill a little differently; had it really taken this long to see the man before her. Bill was taller the Hermione by a head or maybe a head and a half, his flame red hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail but it had grown somewhat now down to about his shoulder blades, the dragon fang Bill used for an earring was still there and it was swinging lightly with his footsteps. Hermione knew that Bills job was very physical, he also had to be light on his feet to dodge round every trap he came across but the amount of muscle was astounding, Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from the defined muscles of his chest and the six pack that stood out; his blue swimming shorts didn't help Hermiones wondering eyes as they sat low on his hips.

A deep chuckle interrupted Hermiones ogling, she was busted.

"Looks like the high and mighty Percy is too good for swimming with his family" Bill impersonated he even lifted his nose an inch as he strolled along. It had Hermione in a fit of giggles and it wasn't long before they passed said Weasley brother sitting by the lake with a book open. It wasn't the fact that Percy was better than the family, he had already proved this but he felt more comfortable reading then messing around in the cooling water; he was always referee.

"Come on slow pokes, we've been waiting for you" Charlie shouted from the water as Ginny happily sat upon his shoulders, her arms were madly waving in the air and she was singing 'we are the champions' at the top of her lungs. Ron was looking a little down hearted as Harry was splashing around in the water, his glasses now covered with water as they stuck to his face.

With the summer sun beaming overhead it didn't take long for both Hermione and Bill to join the others in the lake and join in with the fun, Hermione climbed atop of Bill; with the kitchen long gone from her mind, and after three games they were still standing.

"Well I think we should take this opportunity to retire from this game undefeated" Bill laughed as Ginny repaired from the cool water, spitting out a mouthful as she fell, with a firm grip Bill helped Hermione to slide off his shoulders and into the water.

"Yes, I fully agree with you partner" Hermione giggled once she was in the water, a huge smile on her face as she saw Ron and Ginny chasing after the twins.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily" Charlie hollered as he ran full pelt at Bill causing a rip wide in his wake, Charlie caught his oldest brother off guard and they were flung back into the water, both of them came up gasping for breath but it wasn't long before they started to wrestle around in the water. Hermione was sitting with Ginny in the shallow water with the boys around them, they were making bets and calling on their betted brother; all of them hoping to make some money. Ginny just laughed when Fred pushed Ron under the water when they disagreed on the winner, soon they got into a fight with George tag teaming in when Fred had enough.

"They can be hard work…" Ginny commented as she splashed Hermione for the fun of it "…but they are my brothers, I don't think I would have had this much fun in my life if I didn't have one of them around"

"I wish I could say I know what you mean" Hermione sighed softly as she watched Charlie playfully tug on Bills now lose hair, he got a thump in reply.

"I almost forgot that you're an only child. What was that like?" Ginny inquired as the twins came marching over, their fight over and the victors.

"Not like this I can tell you that…" Hermione laughed as the twins shoved Ginny out the way and sat on either side of Hermione, their brown eye sparkling with interest "…I did always want a sibling but my parents were happy and in the end so was I"

"Besides…" Fred interrupted as Hermione broke for breath, he draped an arm around Hermione as George wrapped his around Hermione waist "… you have us as your most favourite brothers"

"Dream on" Hermione dismissed with a playful smile as she shoved the twins in the face, both losing grip and falling backwards. Ginny watched on and laughed at her brother's misfortune as they looked shocked, Hermione not only make a joke but had bested them; it didn't take long for them to get their own back, they splashed and splashed Hermione until she gave in, which didn't take long. Finally Bill and Charlie finished their fight when Bill got Charlie into a headlock, Ron muttered dark insults to his siblings when he had to hand over a day's wages to the twins; as the fights finished and the cool water started to take affect all the swimmers started to do their own thing.

Hermione was at the edge of the water with Ron and Harry, her long legs kicking up at the water as they chatted about their old Hogwarts days, Charlie and the twins were slashing about in the deeper water as they tried to duck each other, Ginny was trying to tempt Percy into the water to no avail as Bill swam laps around the small lake, leaving him to his thoughts.

Bill had worried that once he turned his back Hermione would go running into the house and lock herself up but that wasn't the case, it seemed that once she got chatting and having fun Hermione forgot her worries, the one problem was Bill couldn't forget her.

Since the war the two had got closer, Bill was home more often and Hermione was around, they started to talk when Hermione asked him about his mood during the full moon, he asked why and Hermione replied that she was researching the effects of non-transformed wolf bites and hoped she could talk to Bill about it. Bill jumped at the chance and it wasn't long before they were friends, as the days passed Bill watched Hermione grow from an adolescent girl to the fully mature woman she was now, her figure had come out only in the past two years and Hermiones once bushy hair had been tamed and was a flow of chestnut curls.

It was in the past month that Bill felt the twitch of stronger feelings for the witch, she was on his mind more and more and when the full moon came around Bill would leave the house in fear of trying to claim the one woman he could not have, then what was it at lunch that caused Bill to act the way he did? Bill didn't care that his mum was in the room, he had the urge to throw Hermione onto the table and take her for his own, to mark her skin with his lips to show any male around that she now belonged to him. Hermione was a beautiful woman and many had tried to make a move on her, she turned every single one down; Hermione was with Victor and wouldn't dream of cheating on him, if only he had the same dignity.

Bill stopped swimming when he heard Hermione giggle as the golden trio splashed each other, Hermione kicking her legs at the same time for more splashing affect, Bill could see Hermione was now being herself again and was pleased, she had been there for Bill when Fleur had left and it pleased Bill to know he could do the same for Hermione.

Shaking his head Bill tried to remove all thoughts of Hermione as he continued swimming, he couldn't fall for the young witch, he just couldn't. Hermione is Ron and Ginny's best friend, she was ten years younger and she wouldn't be interested in a beat up man like him; much to Bills distaste. Bill couldn't fool himself, he had fallen hard and with the full moon coming Bill knew he would have to stay away, just for one night though.

In a blink of an eye the sun started to set, Percy had left ages ago with Harry and Ron following behind him, the twins and Charlie had somehow got Bill into their game of dunk the twit but even the twins got board of that and soon went inside for their favourite past time, bother Percy. It was an hour ago that Ginny popped inside for a drink and Charlie to use the loo but they didn't come out again, they must have found something else to do so that left Hermione and Bill. The two of them sat at the edge of the water, watching the sun set as they chatted away.

"About what I said the other day, have you thought about it?" Hermione asked as she lifted a foot out of the water, she dipped it back in and then lifted the other.

"I have…" Bill lent back as he looked up to the sky, he had spent sixteen laps of the lake thinking just about this "…the offer is too good to refuse, however I have some rules I would like you to comply by. I will pay for half of everything, food, bills everything. I will do my fair share of the chores and the cooking"

"That's fair…" Hermione smiled as she looked up at Bill, his hair almost smouldering I the glowing sun"…I look forward to tomorrow Mr Weasley" Bills deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he looked down at Hermione.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Miss Granger"


	5. The first full moon

Chapter 5: The first full moon

"Did you what me to go first?" Asked Bill. He had accompanied Hermione to the flat. She did not want to go alone and as Bill was moving in, he seamed the sensible choice.

"Yes please" Bill opened the door and walked in. He looked around as he walked in. The room he went into was an open plan living room and kitchen; they were separated by the breakfast bar. The living room had cream walls and a red carpet, the sofa was red and the woodwork was a deep mahogany. The kitchen was also cream but with a soft grey. Leading of this room was three other doors. "So what do you think?" Hermione asked putting her bag down.

"I like it" He was looking at the fireplace; there were pictures of Hermione with her family and friends. "Looks like Victor took anything with him in" Once he reached the fireplace to get a better look something made his nose itch, the smell got stronger the closer he got.

"You ok Bill?" Hermione asked concerned. Bill was coving his nose; this was one of the down sides to having wolf senses.

"Yer I'm fine" Bill's eyes watered up as his nose began to sting. He moved as far away from the smell as he could. "I always hated Fleur's perfume" He stated. "It would mess my senses up. I would spend as much time as I could out with mates or outside in the garden" Bill had now reached Hermione removing his hand from his nose to stop the flow of tears now in his eyes. "Thinking back she would always use it, I suppose it was so she could get me out the house" Hermione kindly pass him a tissue and with a flick of her wand she removed the smell.

"She must have helped him move" Hermione said. She sat Bill down while she checked the other rooms, she was glad she did as her nose wrinkled when she got into the bedroom. When she retuned to the living room, Bill was laughing reading a note in his hand.

"This will cheer you up" Bill said passing the paper to her. Hermione glanced over it; she failed to hold her laughter in. "I told you" Bill said chuckling.

"If you do that again there will be trouble" She quoted from the note. "What will she do, chase me with tweezers" Hermione said holding onto her sides; they felt like they were going to split in half. Fleur had left a note informing Hermione what would happen if Victor came back to be covered in make up again, the best bit was they could not remove it for two days. "Come on then" She said after she could talk again. "I'll show you around" She showed him where the bathroom was, where everything in the kitchen could be located and where his room was. As the day wore on Bill was able to get himself around the flat, particularly in the kitchen. As he made dinner for Hermione as she snuck into his room to make a few changes before he could notice her gone. This gave Bill time to control himself. Tonight was a full moon, he would not fully transform like Remus Lupin would, but would still be as dangerous. He also acquired a taste for raw meat. He was just about to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked when his hand reached for the door.

"It's a full moon. I don't what you to get hurt" Bill could feel himself losing control. He had to act quickly.

"Please don't go" She begged, seeing Bill's green eyes darken by the second. "Follow me" She said hoping he would. She walked to Bills room and waited for him, he followed reluctantly, and he was shocked when he looked around the room. Along the walls were pictures of himself with everyone he loved. There was a vase of lilies on the bedside table along with a plate of raw stakes. "Remus said this would help. I knew it was a full moon night but I did not what to be alone" She explained looking at her feet. "You can stay in here safe and I would not be alone. I can look the doors with magic and muggle locks" Bill was shocked. She had worked really hard to make this comfortable as she could for both of them. "Will you stay?" She asked looking up into Bill's eyes, the more she looked the darker they got. Hermione backed out the room slowly when Bill's eyes were black, from this moment on he would not have any control until the sun came up. Once she had closed the door she bolted it and used countless spells to secure it, she then worked her way around the flat putting up a silencing spell. Hermione tried to keep calm and not worry but though out the night she could hear yelps coming from the door. She fell of the sofa in fright when something big collided with a wall with a bang. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, hoping at some point sleep would come to her. It felt like the 100th time when she looked over at her bedside clock, it told her it was five in the morning. Hermione threw the covers off her body and walked to the kitchen. She was coming out of her room when a bang echoed around the room, and then there was silence. Panic rushed though her body when she ran over to the door and fumbled with her wand and the bolts on the door; she rushed into the room and looked around hoping that Bill was ok. She spotted him lying in the corner of the room, the bedding ripped up lying on the floor under him. The bed had been pushed with some force against the wall, pictures smashed on the floor and some of the pictures ripped up. It looked like a bomb had hit the room. With her wand in front of her Hermione walked over to Bill, trying to keep every step as quiet as she could, when she reached his side she knelt beside him. His clothes were tattered and ripped, and dry blood in patches over his legs and chest. She tried to move some on the material so she could heal the deeper wounds when his eyes snapped open. His black eyes locked onto Hermione's brown. Even though there was a danger she would be killed, she could not find it in herself to be scared. She was shocked when Bill pounced onto her, pushing her to the floor. She did not have time to blink when his lips crushed against hers. Hermione was confused when Bill laid on top of her, loving growls forming in his chest; one of his hands was supporting his weight while the other felt her side before resting on her hip. When he was not getting any response from Hermione's lips, his moved down to her neck as he did this he pulled one of Hermione's legs around his waist. Hermione moaned when Bill ground himself against her. His hips became more forceful the more Hermione moaned. Bill moved his lips back to hers, this time Hermione kissed back. They were like this for five minutes when Bill suddenly froze. He quickly stood up and swiftly left the room, leaving a breathless Hermione on the hard floor.


	6. Flim and dinner

Chapter 6: Film and dinner

An hour later Bill emerged from the bathroom, he was clean shaven, his hair wet but up in a ponytail. He had his usual jeans and t-shirt on, his earring swinging. His eyes now back to green. He sat down at the table still rather pink. Hermione had changed and was making breakfast when he came out the room, when he sat down she put some food in front of him. They sat and ate in silence, both avoiding each others gaze.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked. Bill looked at Hermione in the eyes, the first time since the kiss. His cheeks went even pinker. "With the pictures I mean"

"Yes thanks. You said Remus told you" Changing the subject slightly.

"Yes he did. He said the smell of the flowers would calm him down and seeing everyone he loved helped him though the worst of it. The stake was my idea" She added shyly going pink, which made the burse on her neck more prominent.

"About what happened earlier" Bill rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop myself but…" He removed his wand from his pocket and let over towards Hermione. "Let me get that. Since having to heal myself every month I have gotten pretty good at it" He placed his wand at her neck and muttered a spell under his breath. "There good as new" He said leaning back into his seat.

"Thanks Bill. Don't worry about it, I understand" Hermione smiled for the briefest moment before continuing eating.

"I think it's what drove Fleur away" He said sadly. "I could become dominating at times and I lost my temper quite often"

"Don't get upset" Hermione said looking at Bill. "You're bound to become crabby and moody at times. It's just something Fleur was too stupid to see" Bill was cleaning the plates up when Hermione put her shoes on.

"You sure you don't mind me going to work today" Hermione said, her brown eyes unsure. She felt bad leaving Bill alone, as it was the weekend Bill would work from home.

"Yes, now go before you're late" He laughed when Hermione closed the door behind her, she would always think of others. After the plates had been put away he moved onto his bedroom. He moved the furniture back into their original places, repaired all the broken bedding and pictures and generally put the room back to normal. Once his trunk was back at the bottom of the bed he moved all of his clothes into their new home. Memories of that morning kept flashing back to him. He had kissed Hermione, his inner wolf had done something he was to scared to do, and the bit that worried him most was he wanted to do it again. He nodded his approval before leaving the room to start working. Bill spread his maps and books over the coffee table; he was going to Brazil next week. He was revising a very completed spell when he got the shock of his life.

"Bill" He looked up to see Fleur, brushing sot off her clothes and sliver hair. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Her French accent now gone.

"Moved in yesterday" He said his temper rising as she gave him a disapproving look. "Hermione wanted a roommate and as I was moving out it seamed logical" He could feel heat rising to his face. How could Fleur talk to him like nothing happened and give him a disapproving look when she was the one sleeping with other men behind his back? Fleur was looking round as if looking for something. "Looking for something?" Bill asked but not really interested.

"Yer. I can't find an earring, I was seeing if it fell out the other day while I was here" She said looking under the coffee table.

"I've not seen it around" Bill said looking back to his books, his nose wrinkling from her perfume.

"Well if you see it can you pass it on?" Fleur asked emerging from under the table. Bill could not help but look at her when she did; her eyes were alight with hope and love. She looked just like when Bill had fallen for her. Her lips were in a smug smile when she sauntered over to sit next to Bill, the smell getting stronger.

"So what are you working on?" She asked looking at the maps in front of him.

"Maps of Brazil, I'm going there next week" He informed her when she leant forward to get a closer look, her body pressing against Bill's, his nose burned and his eyes started to water. "I know what you are trying to do. It won't work so just leave" Anger in his voice. "You can't have both of us. You have chosen Victor, so go see him I'm sure he is waiting for you" He lifted himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen wanting to move away from the smell and needing a mug of coffee. He hured the fire light and Fleur mutter Shell Cottage. Bill sighed when he sat back down, removing the burning smell as he did. He could not concentrate. Fleur had put him in a bad mood and the maps were giving him a headache. Fleur would treat Bill like nothing happened when he was bitten, one of the only ones who did. Thinking back she seamed a little to pleased. Hermione had a more laid back approach. She would tease him mostly, calling him wolf boy and asking if he had holed at the moon lately.

Hermione arrived at about two. She found Bill trying to put a film on, but could not work the TV.

"Did you what a hand?" Hermione asked putting her coat away. She flicked her shoes off and put the neatly by the door.

"Please" Bill moved out the way. "Did you what a drink?" He moved towards the kitchen and made Hermione a drink. When Hermione set the film up she had time to think about what happened that morning, her mind swirled of Bill. When he retuned she was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. He passed Hermione her drink before sitting down himself; he carefully lowered himself of the sofa trying not to jutter it. Hermione snuggled into his chest once he had lent back and pressed the play button. They enjoyed a lazy afternoon together. Hermione had a key cut for Bill and placed it on his bedside table while he cooked dinner. She noticed Bill had fixed everything and had put all his stuff away. Once Hermione had returned it was time to eat, dinner was simple but delicious. It was pasta with peas and meatballs.

"You have your mothers cooking skills" She muttered with a full mouth. They talked about the day they had. Hermione was not best pleased when she found out Fleur was in the flat, she was muttering under her breath when she began to wash up. Bill kept making playful comments about the muggle style of washing. It may take longer but it was more fun, Bill was shocked when she flicked bubbles at him. This then started a tickle fight. Hermione squirmed in his hands, trying to get away.

"You may have won the fight but not the war" Hermione said putting the last of the plates away.

"Any time any place" Bill said laughing before leaving the room. "Night 'Mi"

"Night wolf boy"


	7. No Danger

Chapter 7: No danger

Over the next month they worked into a routine. Hermione would cook breakfast, Bill would cook lunch and they would take turns for dinner, the person who didn't cook had to wash up the dishes. During this time they had forged a stronger relationship, they tried to put it aside saying that it was a strong friendship but their feelings for each other had got stronger, no matter how hard they tried they would not be able to fight it anymore.

The full moon had come back around and Bill was locked in the bedroom again. Bill had warned Hermione not to go near the door to check on him, no matter what noises came out, she must not open the door until sunrise. It was about three in the morning when she woke up. There were loud bangs and yelps coming from Bills room, it lasted for over an hour. Hermione had tried to settle down onto the sofa ready to check on him once the sun came up.

After the noise had stopped worry overtook her body, not caring what could happen to her she unlocked the door. Bill was lying on the bed, his body spread out on top of the sheets. Once again there was dry blood on the bed and his clothes ripped to shreds. The door closed behind her louder then was expected. This woke Bill up; he looked at her dead in the eyes. They looked at each other until Hermione broke eye contact by blinking.

From that small amount of lost eye contact Bill had pinned Hermione against the wall kissing her with passion. Once Hermione had got over the shock she kissed him back, both their hands exploring each others bodies. Bill's rested on her hips while Hermione's was on his chest. Bill's tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly gave. Their tongues battled for victory while Bill moved his hand down Hermione's leg; once he had reached her knee he hoisted her leg around his waist.

Hermione moaned when she could feel his hardened member against her core. As she had the wall for support she pulled her other leg up and crossed her feet locking her into place. She let out a wiper when he kissed, licked and nipped at her neck. He would nip at her neck and blow on it to sooth. Hermione was using her legs to pull him closer to her body, she could hear Bill growl every time she did. Her hands slid from his chest to his shoulders, wanting to feel as much of him as she could.

Bill's hands moved from her sides to her back as he pulled her off the hard flat wall and walked backwards into the bed. When the bed frame hit the back of his knees he fell back onto it with Hermione on top.

The kiss became more passionate when Bill slid his hands under her nighty and slid it up her slender legs. His warm hands brushed her stomach as he pulled it higher; it got thrown over the room and landed in a heap. In one swift movement Bill flipped them over; his wolf strength showing.

Bill's lips moved from her mouth and travelled down her neck, he took both nipples into his mouth teasing them until the were harden peaks before continuing down her body leaving small kisses on her skin. She giggled when he kissed her belly button. While Bill was distracted with her small laugh Hermione pushed him off her and with a bang he fell against the wall, he did not have time to blink before Hermione was in front of him kissing him like before.

She kissed down his neck and muscled chest until she got to the waist band of his shorts. She was rather pleased when she could see the bulge in his shorts. In one swift movement the shorts were gone leaving him bare before her. With a smug smile she looked up at Bill who looked back down at her, without a moment's hesitation she took this length into her mouth with an eyebrow raised, she could here him moaning above with her his head thrown back.

It had been a long time since she could make a man moan like this. Her tongue licked up his length and swirled around the head. There was a growl deep in Bill's chest before Hermione was pulled up and thrown against the bed. She sat up a bit disorientated and noticed her legs over the edge of the bed. Bill settled himself on the floor, his warm hand stocked the skin on her ankle and leg before kissing her ankle, her skin tingled as his lips moved higher and higher up her leg. Her back arched when his tongue found her core. She screamed in pleasure and her eyes closed in bliss when he pulled her waist higher with his strong arms.

"Bill" She screamed her back arching against his tongue. "Please" She begged, wanting to feel all of him. He must have got the message as he lifted himself up, his member just grazing where she needed it most.

He must have wanted her on top as he flipped them over again. His warm hands were on her hips as he lowered her onto him. Bill was bigger then she was used to, she tried to stay still so she could adjust but had a little trouble, as Bill still had his hands on her hips and started a fast and deep rhythm. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure at the new sensations her body was having, her small hands on Bill's firm chest for support.

One of his skilled hands moved from her hips to manipulate her sensitive bud. If it was possible she screamed even louder, it was not long before she climaxed, her muscles tensing around Bill who was not far behind her. They did not move while they caught their breaths back, the only sounds in the room was their panting and Bill's growling, Hermione was pleased she had put the silencing charms around the flat before the full moon. She looked down at Bill though the darkness, making sure he was ok and was shocked when his green eyes looked back.


	8. New developments

Chapter 8: New developments

It was luckily Saturday when morning came around. Remus was called upon as soon as it was late enough.

"What is it?" He asked noticing the looks on Hermione's and Bill's face.

"Something happened last night" Bill explained.

"Step back I'm coming" Remus replied, in seconds the man himslef walked out of the fireplace. "Now" He said once he had sat down with a coffee in hand. "What happend?

"I heard yelps coming from Bill's room. I panicked and rushed in to make sure he was ok…." Hermione stammered her cheeks going red, her eyes darting around the room.

"Well...onethingleadtoanotherandwehadsex" Bill said, his words mixing into one. If Remus was not a wearwolf he would have missed it.

"That's not unusual" Remus said, his eyes switched between Hermione and Bill from the sofa, both of them looking shocked "Let me explain" He took a sip of his hot drink before contiuing. "When a werewolf loves someone and regards them as a mate they will not harm them in any shape or form"

"I know" Hermione said as if pleading with him "But Bill's eyes were green when it was still dark outside" Both Bill and Hermione looked worried. "How can Bills eyes do that? I thought they would be black until sunrise" Hermione said, her voice rising slightly with hysteria after each word. Remus rushed forward putting his arms on Hermione's shoulders, trying to reassure her. Once he did this an angry growl formed in Bill's chest. Remus just chuckled

"As you can see Bill is very protective over you. He does not even like me touching you" Remus removed his hands as the growl got louder worrying slightly about if his hands would stay on his wrists. "Don't forget Bill was bitten by an untransformed wolf, so there will be some traits that haven't been seen before" Remus nodded towards Bill. "Like just now" Bill sent a death glare at Remus before moving behind Hermione, putting one hand on her hip, puffing his chest out. Remus just smiled. "From what I can gather Bill has some traits he can control and others he can't. Bill's inner wolf must have been worn out by having sex, that's the only explanation I can think of"

"But how can that work. I have had sex with Fleur in this situation once before and this never happened" Bill said looking nervusly at Hemione rather ashamed of himslef.

"Don't give me any details but what happened?" Remus asked sheepishly. Hermione went redder and redder as the story went on. Bill was slightly red by the end.

"Well, Hermione challenged you. Hermione made you work before either of you could get any relief, that's why" He said as if stating the obvious to a five year old. "Now if you don't mind I have to leave. Tonks and Teddy will be waiting" He took one last sip of his drink finishing it, and with a pop Remus disappeared.

"Mi" Hermione smiled at the new nickname Bill had come up with "About the last night"

"It's ok" Hermione interrupted "You had no control"

"You need to know this, so please don't interrupt" Bill took Hermione's hands into his. "I may have not been in control but I was aware of everything, how your skin flushed and the feel of your lips against mine" Bills smile got bigger at the thought. "It was only as you climaxed that I was in control. I was trying to stop myself, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry, I should have tried harder" Bill hung his head slightly in shame, hoping that he would be forgiven. One of Hermione's hands slipped from his grip. He felt a shudder go down his spine when the hand returned to his cheek. His skin burned slightly from her touch. He nuzzled his face into her hand as one of his own fell atop of hers.

"Bill" She said softly. "There is nothing to forgive. I wanted to do this, I knew the risks but I choose to ignore them. You don't realise how good it felt to finally feel loved by some who you love yourself" Bill looked down at the women in front of him in a daze. Did she say what he thought she said?

"But what if you end up pregant" Bill worried. "We did not use pretection" Hermione moved her hand from his stubble cover cheek to put one small finger on his lips.

"Its ok I have got that covered, I'm on the muggle pill" She said touched

"Well that means there is only one more thing to do" Before she could ask what he meant Bill had removed her hand from his face and pulled her into a kiss. "Will you go out with me?" He asked breathlessly gazing into Hermione's big brown eyes.

"Of course" She answered pulling Bill into a kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist

-----

"Bill, Hermione?" Charlie called into what seamed an empty flat. He had flooed over to remind them that Saturday meant Molly's dinner was tonight and they are currently 20 minutes late. He looked around the flat opening doors as he went. He opened the last door rather worried as he had not found them. His eyes opened with shock at the sight before him. He stammered an apology closing the door quickly after him. He walked up and down the room, trying to get the image out of his head, as much as he loved his brother he did not want to see his brother having sex. He found some parchment and a quill on the coffee table and quickly wrote them a note, the image of Hermione and Bill in the throws of passion making his handwriting messier then usual. Charlie left it on the table and left with some haste.

----

Hermione left the room with Bill's shirt on to go get a drink when something caught her eye. She picked it up to have a look at it, it was not there earlier. As she read it a look of horror came over her face. Charlie must have been in the flat. It was Saturday, that meant everyone was going to the Burrow for dinner, she looked up at the clock, they were 30 minutes late.

"What's wrong Mi?" Bill asked noticing that Hermione was frozen on the spot looking at a note.

"Charlie was here" She said in a whisper. Bill paled as he looked up at the clock.

"Were late. Mum is going to kill us" In ten minutes they were ready.

"There you are" Molly said. Her eyes were worried but there was some anger behind them. "I sent Charlie round twenty minutes ago and he said no one was home"

"Sorry about that Molly. We were out shopping for food" Hermione filled her in hoping she would not notice the lie. "We did not mean to worry you" They were forgiven quickly when Molly pulled them into a hug.

"Everyone is outside, best to get out of my way. The twins have been driving me nuts all day" With out a backwards glace they walked out into the garden. The flowers were still in bloom, the sunlight sparkled onto the lake making it seam like it was made of diamonds.

"You finally came" Charlie shouted at them once they were in hearing distance. As long as he had blackmail material he was going to use it.

"Yes" Bill said catching onto his tone. "We did come" Hermione flushed pink but luckily nobody noticed as they carried on with their conversations

(A.N. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, its nice to know what you think. Don't worry I have plenty more to come. I would just like to thank the 31 people on my alert list, thanks for wanting to follow my story. Will update as soon as I can)


	9. Dinner party

Chapter 9: Dinner party

Hermione winced when Bill opened a draw in the freezer; one of the only sounds Hermione hated was the sound of ice rubbing on ice.

"What's wrong Mi?" Bill asked concerned when he noticed Hermione wince away.

"I don't like that noise" She stated. She winced again when Bill closed the draw and placed the frozen mince on the kitchen top to de frost.

"Well what noise do you like?" He asked. Bill was standing behind Hermione with his hands wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder, a sly grin on his face. Hermione ground her backside into Bills groin earning her an involuntary moan on pleasure.

"That is wolf boy" She said laughing at him.

"Be careful" Kissing the back of Hermione's neck. "Don't start something you might not be able to finish" He growled in her ear. Hermione was fresh out the shower; she had got accustomed to wear her pants with one of Bill's shirts on top.

"Don't worry. I can finish it" She said playfully. Hermione gasped when Bill's hands grazed her breasts under his shirt; his hands were still cold from the freezer. Goose bumps covered every inch of her skin as one of Bill's hands moved lower down her body; his hand easily moving the restricting fabric of her pants. With his still slightly cold fingers be began to play with her sensitive bud, Hermione's hips bucked into his hand as he slowly stocked her into oblivion.

Her fingers griped the counter top as Bill inserted a single finger; his thumb making madding circles around her clit all the while still kissing her neck. A loud moan escaped her lips as Bill added another finger and another. A shiver ran down her body as Bill pressed himself against her body not allowing an inch between them; muttering all the fitly things he wanted to do with her body.

"Bill" She panted. Bill was teasing her and he knew it. His warm breath tickled her ear as he let out a soft chuckle. He was bringing her to the verge of climax and then taking it away, just out of Hermione's grasp. Bills other hand pinned Hermione's to the counter as his fingers worked harder and faster. Hermione's body buzzed as she found her realise, with Bill muttering how good she felt into her ear.

----------------

"How are you both?" Hermione asked, welcoming the couple into her home.

"Fine thanks" A bubble gum pink haired Tonks replied.

"Thank you so much for inviting us" Remus had his hand in a firm grip with Bill's. The four sat down to a bottle of wine and a chat before sitting down to eat. Since Teddy was born Tonks and Remus hardly had a chance to get out socialising. When Bill went to check on the food Remus joined him, this gave the girls to talk.

"So I here that you and Bill are now an item" A sparkle in her eyes. Hermione stopped mid sip. "Remus told me what happened at the full moon and two days later Charlie told me about walking in on you two"

"Yes we are. But PLEASE don't tell anyone" Her eyes begging. "We haven't told anyone yet" Hermione's voice was pleading.

"Don't worry. Won't say a word" Tonks made a zipping motion across her lips and smiled at Hermione, her head tilted to one side. "Here's a tip" Tonks leaned forward slightly. "One thing I have learned is a werewolf's scenes will be at their peak at a full moon. Use your imagination and be creative. Bill will love it" With one last smile and a wink Tonks left Hermione to join the men.

"What were you and Tonks talking about?" Bill asked when they climbed into bed later that night. "She seamed very secretive with you earlier"

"She was telling me something very useful" A playful smile spreading on her lips.

"And what was that?" Bill turned onto his back, his arm around Hermione's small frame.

"You will find out soon enough. Oh can you remind me to floo the girls in the morning" Hermione rested her head onto his shoulder trying to get comfortable for the night.

"Why?" Bill sounded confused and curious at the same time.

"Time for a shopping trip"

(A.N. I know this is short but I had some fun thinking this one up. See if u can guess what Hermione is up to before the next chapter. Thanks for the Reviews :) will update soon)


	10. Lust filled moon

Chapter 10: Lust filled moon

"Where have you been?" Bill asked mid way though laying the table. Bill was in his usual attire but his hair was down, his face pulled into a worried expression. Hermione had just walked threw the door from her day of shopping with the girls. "Dinner's been ready for five minutes" Hermione looked up from taking her shoes off hearing the tone of voice Bill used. Tonight was a full moon and Bill was worried, he always was.

"Sorry, Ginny would not let me go" Hermione left her bags by the door and made her way into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Bill. "I really am sorry. I did not mean to make you frantic. I know I'm late but you know Ginny as well as I do and you can never get away from her once she starts talking" Two muscled arms pulled her closer to him, resting his cheek on her head his flame red hair falling into his face.

"No I'm sorry. I should have factored Ginny when making dinner" Hermione pulled herself from his bear hug to give Bill a smile before helping him serve up.

-----------

Once again when the moon was up Bill was in his newly called 'moon room'. Hermione had instructed him to sit on the bed only in his boxers. Bill seamed confused at first but when Hermione entered the room his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with lust. Hermione had put her hair in pigtails showing off her sweet side but that was over shadowed by the minx. Clinging to her curvaceous body was a skin tight red lace corset; which was enhancing her cleavage. As Bills eyes followed down her body they darkened seeing the matching thong, stockings and suspender belt. Slung over the belt was a red silk scarf and a pair of hand cuffs. His eyes looked down her slender legs to see a pair of red stiletto heels on her feet. Hermione put some extra wiggle into her stride as she walked over to him, Bills eyes glued to her hips.

"Hope your ready wolfboy" Hermione pushed Bill roughly onto mattress so he was lying on his back and cuffed his hands to the headrest. As sexily as she could Hermione pulled the silk scarf and blindfolded him, a growl rumbled in his chest at losing sight of his sexy goddess.

With a snug smile Hermione reached under the bed and pulled out a bag with some food in. She might as well use all of his senses as she was at it. Bill sniffed the air when Hermione opened a pot of chocolate sauce. Dipping her finger into the sauce she let out a small moan; she wanted tease Bill as much as she could, she might as well use his hearing. Bill struggled against the handcuffs that Hermione magical strengthened.

His tongue dipped out trying to taste the sauce that Hermione was lightly spreading onto his lips. While Bill was preoccupied with that Hermione put some whipped cream into her mouth before kissing Bill full on the lips, their tongues danced and they tasted a mix of the chocolate and cream, Hermione's hands running feather light on his chest. With whip like action Hermione pulled several items from the bag and used them in the same fashion, using different combinations as she went.

"As nice as this tastes I would rather have you" Bill's voice low and husky sending deep shivers down her spine. Hermione knew this ploy; Bill would only use this when he wanted to end his teasing. Hermione just giggled and pulled another item out of the bag, it was a magical sweat she knew Bill loved. It was like pop rocks but in a powder form and magically enhanced so they popped and fizzed more leaving your tongue different colours. Hermione left a trail from the base of Bills neck down his chest and abdoman to his bellybutton. She was rather proud of his hardened member just begging to be let out from it boxer prizon.

Carefully straddling his waist so she would not jostle the powered sweet, she started to lick and suck at Bills neck. The sweet did what it was supposed to do, growls of pleasure formed in Bills chest, all the while struggling against the cuffs, his nerves on high alert. Hermione licked, sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin as the sweet popped and fizzed; the lower down his body, the louder the growls. Her soft hands ghosted over his bugle as she lapped up the last of the fizzing sweet, causing Bill to thrust his hips up to gain more contact.

"Not yet. You have to wait" Passion dripping on every word. With one long lick up his body Hermione was face with a blindfolded Bill, straddling his waist. "I'm in charge" She rocked her hips against his as they kissed passionately, wanting to get some friction going and seeing the way Bill wiggled under her it was working. "You have to be a good boy to get a reward" Her rosy lips worked along his jaw line towards his ear. With her teeth she griped his dragon fang earring and tugged lightly. "Will you be a good boy?" Her breath sent a shiver down Bill's spine. Just as he answered Hermione gripped the evident bugle in his boxers and squeezed. Bills head rolled back onto the bed.

"Yes" He half growled, half shouted. Hermione felt it more then heard Bill's answer

"Try all you want, you can't get out" She giggled as Bills wrists had once again tried to find freedom. All of Hermione's teasing had his scenes on edge. "But you have been behaving" She whispered into his ear, her hands stroked up his neck and cheeks before removing the blind fold. Bill smiled up at the witch above him, his eyes dark with lust and passion. Sensually Hermione move her hands to the corset she was wearing and slowly undid the clips causing Bill's eyes to widen griding her hips aginst his.

The top got thrown onto the floor and left in a pile. Hermione's nipples hardened at the cold air. If it was possible Bill's member got hander beneath her. With a smug smile Hermione hocked her fingers under the waist band of Bills boxers and in one fluid movement pulled them off, leaving him naked on the bed, his boxers added to the growing pile of clothes. As sexily as she could Hermione removed the rest of her clothes, watching Bill as he purred, moaned and struggled against the handcuffs his dark eyes greedily following her movements. She slowly removed her stockings rolling them down her legs. Her eyes never left bills as she removed her thong and belt them adding to the pile of forgotten clothes. Hermione could feel herslef getting aroused watching Bill on the bed, trying to get closer to her. Once again they kissed passionately as she grounded her hips against his, making the noises Bill was making louder. Bill could feel himslef get harder when he smelt her arousal, teasing him even more

"Well" Hermione began. "You have been a good boy, I guess I can set you free" Slowly she slid her hands up Bill's muscled arms to his hands, this put Hermione's exposed skin hovering above Bills face. In an act of desperation Bill lifted his head and licked at the skin above him finally getting some contact. Feeling this Hermione leaned away. "Bad boy" She teased "Now you just have to watch" Hermione kissed and sucked on Bill's neck as her hand worked down his chest, feeling and trasing every muscle on the way. Lightly she ran a finger from the base of his member to the tip.

"Please" He moaned rolling his head back. Grinning she lowered herself and repeated the action but with her tongue.

"Have you been good enough?" She asked taking the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"Yes…I…I…ha…have" He replied, his voice braking as Hermione deep throated Bills cock. Taking her time she teased Bills cock a little bit longer, her smile growing from the noises he was once again making. Bills head was rolled back onto the pillow and he did not seam to notice Hermione moved above him. Her small hand still worked at his member but the tip was just inches from her core. Bill let out his loudest moan yet as Hermione slowly lowered herself onto his pulsing cock. As soon as he was fully in Hermione lifted herself up and pushed down harder, working out a slow rhythm. Hermione pushed the boundaries more by lowering her hand and played with her clit. Bill trusted his hips up trying to get deeper with her while watching Hermione play with herself. Not breaking the rhythm Hermione removed her hand and flipped them over, shocking Bill with her new found strength.

"Hands and knees" He growled in her ear as he withdrew from her core. She happily obliged. He gently placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and griped the headboard until his knuckles were white. With one powerful thrust he pushed into her hitting her G-Spot causing Hermione to cry out with pleasure. He worked back into the rhythm Hermione had started with powerful and deep thrusts. Their bodies worked together as one as they neared their climax. Their moans got louder as their bodies shuddered togther, the relief making every nerve ending buzz.


	11. Lets get ready to rumble

Chapter 11: Let's get ready to rumble

It was just over 4 months since Bill had moved in and both of them were perfectly happy together, but only Remus, Tonks and Charlie knew. In this time Fred, George and Harry had proposed to their partners.

After a long and hard day at work Hermione was walking though Diagon ally to meet Angelina, Katie and Ginny for dress fittings, they had insisted doing this at the same tine to save multiple trips and stress which Hermione was greatful for. Hermione was wrapped in a thin summer coat her mother brought for her and a knitted scarf Molly had given her for Christmas as she made her way though the crowed street, her day however turned from good to bad when she spotted the two people she never wanted to see again.

Fleur and Victor waltzed out one of the stores just yards in front of her. Hermione tried to avoid them but Victor spotted her before she could move.

"Hermione, How are you?" He asked with Fleur right behind him. As much as she wanted to walk way it was rude not to reply, Hermione was not raised that way.

"Fine thanks. What about you both?" Hermione was vaguely aware she was outside WWW, the flashing signs in the windows kept catching her eyes.

"Were fine, in fact we have some good news" Fleur placed her hand within Victors as if she was claming him.

"I'm pregnant" And sure enough when Fleur moved from behind Victor there was a small evident bump.

"Well" Hermione stammered with shock. "Congratulations"

"Were really happy about the baby" Her other small hand rubbed the small bump, looking rather smug. "I have always wanted kids, but after what happened with Bill" She gave a small sigh for a dramatic affect. "I did not want MY kids having the same problem" Hermione felt a flush of anger shiver down her spine. "Bill was awful after the attack. He would lose his temper over the smallest thing that was when Victor started to comfort me" Fleur's head moved to rest on Victors shoulder. As Fleur carried on talking people started to crowd round to watch, Hermione's fists were clenched up to prevent herself from hitting something. "…That was why I left. I could not take it anymore, once he had hit me I walked out the door and I'm glad" '_Lies, all lies_' she thought to herself. "I don't think I could have coped with not only Bill but the whole family, they were all wired" Fleur's face scrunched up in distaste.

"He did not hit you in any shape or form. YOU ARE JUST A SELFISH BRAT" Hermione shouted, the crowd getting bigger. Hate flashed in Fluers cold eyes.

"Going out with Bill was the biggest mistake of my life" Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde witch in front of her, Victor instantly moved himself to half cover her.

"Well we are glad that you left" A voice came from the crowd followed by another.

"Yer. No one really liked you anyway" Fred and George moved from the watching group to stand behind Hermione, sending daggers at the two who caused pain for their family, Katie and Angelina at their sides. Out of thin air Ginny was beside her; her hand on Hermione's shoulder, her other hand clutched in Harry's.

"Why don't you both leave and never come back" Ginny growled sending death glares with her brown eyes, not all different from the look Molly had when she killed Bellatrix.

"Do you really think you can get away with insulting one of us" Ron hollered as he moved to Hermione's other side, his girlfriend Luna on his arm.

"Well if it's not the family" Fleur spat bitterly. "Guess you can't handle us on your own so you called for reinforcements"

"No" Luna said dreamily. "It's just family stick together" She said plainly.

"And when a family sick together they also look out of each other" Katie said gripping onto George's hand.

"I don't know about you but that is one of the best qualities the Weasleys have" Angelina added her blue eyes hard.

"Which is why we are proud to be part of the family" Harry growled, looking more dangerous then when he faced Voldemort.

"Anyway the point is Victor is more man then that beast ever will be" Her eyes were more like cold ice as she looked over all of them.

"You cow" Hermione screeched. "Bill is ten times the man Victor will ever be with out even trying" Victor moved Fleur completely behind him from the tone Hermione was using. "Why don't you do us a favour and go have your basted baby and leave us well alone" Hermione shouted, her eyes angry slits.

"Don't you say that about my girlfriend and unborn child" Victor threatened, his hand twitching for his wand. "The reason I ended up with 'leur was because you weren't good enough in bed for me" He shouted a smirk on his face.

"That's it" He did not have time to grip his wand before Hermione dropped everything she was holding and flung herself at him, they landed on the stone street with a bang. Hermione felt the anger flowing though her veins as she continued to hit very part of Victor she could. The adrenalin was blocking out most of the noise around her; she could occasionally hear a shout from Fleur or the twins egging her on.

She did not know how much time had past as she just let her anger flow though her fists before a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her from the floor. With tears of anger flowing down her cheeks she was dragged struggling and shouting from the street and into one of the shops, from the flashing lights it had to be WWW. She could hear laughter and footsteps as she was lead up some stairs in the back of the shop. She was aware of someone setting her onto a sofa and watching her as she tried to calm herself down. After half an hour someone set a mug of steaming hot tea in front of her.

"Drink this, it will help" Her anger now nearly gone she accepted the mug and took a long sip from it. "I have added a shot of firewhiskey for you. Dad would do that for mum sometimes"

"Thanks Charlie" She took another sip. "I made a fool of myself" Charlie just smiled softly at the girl sittinf in front of him.

"The others filled me in when I found them" He let out a small chuckle. "I let you carry on for a bit but once he had a broken nose and lost some teeth it was time to get you out of there" At that point Angelina, Katie and Luna came into the room, they sat around her.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Better thanks"

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" Angelina asked amusement and oar in her voice. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"My dad. The last time I saw my parents before the final battle he tort my how to fight in case I lost my wand. He is a black belt in karate; it's more of a hobby for him" Hermione laughed at the memory.

"She's in here" Ginny said leading someone into the room. Hermione looked up to see Bill, a mix of emotions on his face angry, scared, concerned and happy. "We will leave you to it" Ginny said leaving the room while the others followed leaving Bill and Hermione alone. Bill did not move for what felt like a life time all the while looking at Hermione who had her head hung in shame.

"'Mi" Hermione looked up when Bill said her nickname. Bill came striding over and pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I was not there. I should have been" His arms tightened around her.

"No Bill. This was not your fault so don't try to blame it on yourself" Her head on his cheast hearing his heartbeat.

"I know" If possible Bill hugged her tighter. "When Ginny and Harry came to get me I was so worried you had been hurt. They told me you needed your flatmate. Please don't pull a stunt like that again ever again" Bill begged kissing the top of her head after each word.

"Don't worry I won't" When Bill lifted her head and kissed her she thought her ears popped. She was roughly pushed back against a wall as Bill deepened the kiss gripping her hips in his tight grip. "The twins would not like us doing this in their flat" Hermione managed to say when she pulled back for air. Bill laughed and kissed her again wrapping her legs around his waist.

"But were not in the twins flat" He said while licking at her neck. Hermione looked over Bills shoulder to see they were at their flat.

"Alright then" She said as they kissed passionately all the while having sex against the wall.


	12. Birthday wishes and meals

Chapter 12: Birthday wishes and meals

The sheets felt silken on her soft skin as Hermione stirred from her nights sleep. As she woke her body became aware of the warm body next to her, his arm draped around her pulling her small frame against his chest.

"Good morning Love" Bill purred in her ear his hand stroking the inside of her upper thigh. "How is the birthday girl this morning?" He asked his hand making maddening slow movements up her leg.

"Bill" She panted as his fingers ghosted over where she needed him most. His rough laugh sounded in her ear as she was pulled flat against his chest, his morning erection prodding her hip.

"'Mi all you have to do is ask" He whispered in her ear his fingers making the same movements as before but slower. With out asking Hermione gripped Bill's hand and moved his fingers to her core, hoping he would get the message. "You naughty witch" Bill growled, his fingers moving inside her.

"Harder" Hermione gasped as he added a third finger. His free hand lifted her leg over his hip effectively bring her body closer to his. Bill worked his fingers; now dripping with her essence in time with his tongue which was sucking and licking at her long supple neck. Hermione found herself coming quicker then normal as Bill was whispering all the things he wanted to do to her body, her body tingled as his warm breath was on her neck and ear.

They stayed in the warm bed wrapped in each others arms, it was only when they had to leave did them drag themselves out of the bed and into the bathroom for their morning shower, it took longer then normal as Bill jumped in with her and rubbed his hands up and down her body, it only ended when they had fast passionate sex against the shower. Hermione came out the shower felling somewhat dirtier then before she got in.

While she dried and dressed Bill wrapped in only a towel make breakfast. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw him, his hair was still wet but up in a ponytail while dripping water down his muscled back. The towel only just covered his lower half. As he had not dried himself off, droplets of water ran down his chest and abs, it took all of Hermione's strength not to lick every single one off his body. The only words that came to mind was 'sexy, drop dead sexy, I want sexy' Bill smirked as if he could read her mind while finishing up the eggs as Hermione sat down at the table watching her god intently.

"Bill?" He walked over placing a plate off food in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked setting his own down.

"If I said my birthday wish was for you to stay like that all day" She said looking him up and down one more time before he sat down "What would you say?"

"Well" He took a mouthful of food while he thought, his fork hanging in the air. "I would say I would love to but as you are going out and the girls will be coming over soon" He laughed deeply. "I don't think the girls would like to see me like this partially my sister" He noted taking another mouthful. "And unlike some people" He said pointing his fork in Hermiones direction. "I have to work" Hermione spent the rest to the meal trying to persuade Bill about the benefits of staying in only a towel.

When Hermione tried to help clear up the mess Bill had made he chased her around the kitchen the room filled with carefree laughter, what they did not notice was the girls had arrived early. Tonks smiled smugly while Ginny just looked horrified at seeing the state her brother was in, Luna giggled in a dreamy way at watching the two free sprits running around. Angelina and Katie shared a look before watching the two running around the room. They were picking up Hermione for a day of pampering and a make over before the whole Weasley and Lupin clan were meeting for a meal at The Green Dragon.

"Bill" Hermione squealed when he had her cornered. He pretended to pounce on her like his pray and pined her against the wall.

"Got you" He said playfully his soft lips kissing along her collarbone as she giggled. Ginny coughed shyly hoping to get their attention, her face red from blushing.

"That won't work" Tonks pointed out stepping forward. "This is how you do it" With out hesitation Tonks walked right behind the kissing couple, she moved so her head was right by the towelled Bills and tapped him on the shoulder at the same time asking "How did that towel stay on while you ran around?"

"Bloody hell" Bill shouted while jumping ten feet in the air. He stumbled from Hermione and fell onto his back behind the sofa, out of view from his sister, Luna and his twin brothers' fiancés. Hermione looked shocked as Bill's towel opened showing Tonks everything. He scrambled for the towel hastily retying it before standing up. Tonks looked at Bill rather embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, that was my entire fault I should not have scared you like that" Bill just shrugged it off.

"It's ok. Nothing you haven't seen before" He teased making his way to the bedroom to find clothes.

"Don't want to know" Ginny said coving her ears with her hands, shacking her head. Hermione looked at Tonks then to the door Bill disappeared behind then back to Tonks, her eyebrow raised.

"Long story short. When I was with Charlie we were in the dormitory and Bill joined us, one thing lead to another and we had a threesome, that's all" Tonks had her hands raised in front of her as if defending herself. Hoping Hermione was not the jealous type

"Come on lets go" Hermione offered, giving all of them a way out before Ginny was mentally scared for life, Tonks gave her a grateful look as the flooed out the flat.

The day was just want Hermione needed, she had been tense from work; they had been demanding she put in more hours and work harder, she had enough and was currently looking for a new job. They registered at the reception and decided to get the waxing out the way. One hour latter the four of them waddled into the mud room after having full leg, underarm, bikini, lip and eyebrow waxes; they laughed it off when Tonks made a comment, they all looked like they were heavily pregnant when they waddled but without the weight. This was when they meet up with Molly and they all had full body mud wraps lined up in a horseshoe shape. They gossiped away while they lay there mud coving them from head to toe, the atmosphere was light and fun until someone unwanted turned up.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is" Fleur said her sliver blonde hair flowing behind her. "No matter how hard you try you will never be a beautiful as me" She said moving closer to the group.

"Ha" Ginny bitterly said from Hermione's right, glaring at the blonde. "'Mione is ten times more beautiful then you and she has some depth to her not like you who is more shallow then a puddle on the side of the road"

"Sticks and stones redhead" Fleur commented not even looking Ginny's way. "I heard you were hear, thought I might come and visit and help give you a pamper"

"Why it's good to see you Fleur you have put on the weight nicely, hope your eating healthy for the baby and thanks for the offer but no thanks I'm fine" Everyone was stuck to watch helplessly - the staff had been dismissed - while Fleur moved behind Hermione, as she moved her arm the light glinted off with a pair of scissors in her hand with hate and distaste in her face. Hermione felt a sharp tug as Fleur gripped her hair sharply and hacked away letting the loose hair fall to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE" Tonks shouted from the bed on Hermione's left trying to get loose from the wrap she was in along with Katie and Angelina.

"Made her hair better" She stated an evil grin on her face when the staff ran into the room at the shouting.

"I hope the Blue Skinned Bears of Marten haunt your house" Luna said plainly, anger on every word.

"That was for Victor bitch" Fleur stated looking Hermione in the eyes. Hermione just smiled.

"You only did that because you want to be back with Bill as Victor was not what he promised. You are a shallow spiteful bitch who is stuck as you have been knocked up by someone who can't walk straight or even say your name right. How he knows one end of the broom from the other I don't know" Before Fleur could draw back her hand she was dragged kicking and screaming from the room.

"I will get you Hermione Granger. I promise you that" Victor must have been there as they could here him calling for his 'Leur.

"I'm so sorry dear" The therapist said her hands' fluttering over Hermione's roughly cut hair.

"Don't worry about it" Hermione said trying to keep her anger down. "It was getting cut anyway" It was true that Hermione was getting a hair cut and it bothered her a little but that was not what bothered her the most, it was that Fleur had tried to ruin her birthday. You could have heard a pin drop when they were unwrapped and cleaned off all the mud.

"This way ladies" They smiled at the therapist but that did not last long; they were lead to the sauna and steam room. Every few minutes they swapped rooms and then took a quick swim in the pool before repeating the process. The silence was pounding in their eardrums. Tonks was the one to break the silence.

"What a come back 'Mione. The broom part was funny" Ginny could not help but crack a smile.

"That was funny" She giggled. "But the best bit was the look on her face when Luna said about the Blue Skinned Bears of where?" Ginny half asked at the end.

"Blue Skinned Bears of Marten. They can become rather nasty when you spitefully hurt someone; I would love to see how Fleur handles them" An evil glint passed her normally dreamy eyes before disappearing just as quick.

"I'm just glad that she is out of our lives. How my poor boy coped with her I don't know" Molly wistfully said with a sad tone.

"Well he now has someone so much better and to top it all off we all like her" Katie giggled sending Hermione a quick glance with Angelina nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked. Only a handful of people knew about Hermione and Bill. Remus, Tonks and Charlie had been sworn to not say a word but Luna, Katie and Angelina Ginny had found out that morning. Hermione had forgotten to take them to one side, to late now.

"Well...." Hermione stammered her face blushing.

"You must know this girl as you two live together. Tell me about her" Molly asked looking kindly at the stammering girl. "What does she look like? What job does she have?" Hermione tried to get a word in but Molly would not stop asking questions. "Where does she live? What does she like to eat? What dress size is she?"

"IT'S ME" Hermione finally got in, having to shout. Molly looked taken back, shock evident in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she got the right words together.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked concerned "Was it when he moved in?"

"As you know Bill moved in on the night of a full moon and I locked him in his room so he would be safe and I would not be on my own" Hermione began.

"Yes I know about that. I must admit I was worried about that but in the morning you were both ok" Molly interrupted.

"Yes but what you did not know was I rushed in just before sunrise" Everyone gasped but Tonks, she knew the story already. "I got pined to the floor and we kissed, just as it got deeper Bill threw himself off me and left the room" The memory was vivid in her mind, the sunlight filtering though the blinds, the carpet under her as she panted and Bills wanted weight on top of her body. "We had an unspoken agreement that we would not say a word about that morning and we soon became good friends" A found smile growing on her face. "I won't give you the details but the next full moon something happened and we have been together ever since" Molly had tears in her eyes by the end, she wiped them away and then changed the subject. This unnerved Hermione a little bit but soon wiped it from her mind and joined in with conversation.

The seven of them did not stop laughing, giggling and talking when they had lunch and the afternoon of massages, manicure, pedicures and facials; their therapists had to tell them off as they moved too much. Ginny's nails smudged and had to be redone, Tonks fell off the massage bed pulling all the covers with her, Luna's mask ended up in her mouth and cracked when it stated to set, Tonks kept falling over a chairs as she moved stations. The room was set up with seven therapists each with their own table or bed each doing a different thing. The therapists and them were amassed they made it out in one piece. Once they were finished with the pampering it was time for the make over. Each of them had a hair stylist and make up artist to finish them off. Hermione's hacked hair was now down to her shoulders.

"Oh dear me" Her hair stylist said looking at the mess that was once her hair. "Let me guess" He stood with one hand on his hip with his weight on his right leg and his other hand on his chin in thought. "You had a fight with a pair of children's scissors and lost" He said with a small smile on is face, he had to be gay.

"Something like that. Can you fix it?" She asked playing with a stay stand of hair.

"Hunni, when I'm finished you will not look like you" He said picking up a comb. The laughing did not stop as Tonks was messing around with her hair, every time her stylist looked away to pick something up or put something down she changed her hair. This happened about ten times before she worked the joke out.

Once they were finished they had just enough time to get dressed and floo to the restaurant. Bills mouth hung open when he saw Hermione walk into the room, she had her hair highlighted with natural colours and straightened with the layers her stylist put in framing her face. The make up was light but once again natural, but it showed off her eyes giving them a sparkle to them, her lips were a light peach and it plumped her lips up giving her a slight pout. The dress she wore was a light brown and clung to her figure like she was sown in, the neck line plunged down to show her cleavage, the dress flowed down her body and to the top of her legs just ending above her knees and her legs were long and graceful with a pair of high heels on her feet.

She just seamed to glow with pride and self confidence; this was just what Hermione needed. It took all Bill had not to sweep her into his arms and run away with her, he wanted to worship the goddess in front of him. His mind worked in over drive as his eyes worked over her, he wanted to rip off her dress and show her just how much he loved her. Bill froze for a spilt second 'Where did that come from' he thought. It was too early for him to love, wasn't it? Hermione was suddenly blocked from his view as his mother came running towards him, her arms wrapping around him.

"I happy for you love" She said tears running down her face for the second time. Bill tried to push her off him but his brothers were now watching. "I'm glad you have found someone" By this time the women had now joined the men and were also watching the scene, making note of what he did next. He looked to his dad for help but he just laughed not moving from his spot.

"So who is this girl then Billy boy?" Fred teased.

"Yer we want to meet her" George joined in.

"I wonder" Fred thought out loud. "What girl has sparked his interest?" Bill could not help but let a goofy smile show on his face.

"And makes him look like a love sick puppy" George noted pointing in his direction. Tonks and Ginny finally got Molly off Bill, leading her off to the ladies to fix her make up. In a show of confidence Hermione walked to Bill and pulled him into kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close while Bills rested on her waist pulling her body closer to his. His brothers watched on shocked while Bill deepened the kiss.

"I am" Hermione said a little breathless when they pulled away for air not looking away from Bill.

"Well who would have guessed" Ron said while the twins scratched their heads at the same time in puzzlement.

Once Molly had retuned with Tonks and Molly they sat down at the table to eat. Hermione was sitting next to Bill and she rubbed her leg up his all though the meal, stroking one of her hands on his leg getting higher each time. With lighting fast movements Bill gripped Hermione's leg and draped it over his lap stocking the inside of her calf, tickling the back of her knee making her giggle. The night passed slower then Hermione wanted but she enjoyed herself. Once they bid their farewells Bill rushed them back to the flat, taking his chance to ravish her body all night without anything interrupting.

"I love you" Bill whispered into Hermione's ear once he thought she was asleep, golden light from the rising sun shining though the window the sky covered in pink and orange. Tonight had shown him how he truly felt, but he was not sure how Hermione herself felt. Hermione just smiled thinking this was the best birthday she ever had.

(A.N. I got carried away with this chapter, I came up with ideas while I was typing it and had to add them. I would like to thank everyone who are sending me reveiws and the 50 people who have got this story on alerts lists)


	13. Hen nights and Stag dos

Chapter 13: Hen nights and Stag dos 

It has been five months since Bill and I had started to go out and we have never been happier. I finally found a new job after my old one was to stressful for me. I now happily work with Bill at Gringotts; I research history of the locations Bill gets sent to before he leaves and sometimes I get to go with him, so far I had been to stuck in a pyramid in Egypt and chased by wild animals in Africa with a trip to Romania in the works. I see now why loves his job so much.

Tonight is Ginny, Katie and Angelina's hen party; instead of have three separate parties they talked about it and like the dress fittings they grouped it together for one big party. The twins had booked the VIP room at The Golden Cup for their stag night; having the same idea as us. The funny thing was Oliver Wood owned the club and gladly gave them the room for free.

After a hot bath I was getting ready with Ginny and Tonks at my flat; all three of us laughing and giggling like school girls. My camera was out and was taking pictures at random intervals; goodness what they will turn out like. It had been a while since just the girls had gone out on their own; we mostly went for meals with our counterparts or with a parent around but tonight would be much different. We would be going on a night out/Pub crawl and the oldest of us would be Tonks but she was more game and open for fun nights out. To add to the fun we had to dress up as St Trinian school girls but with a twist we added Hogwarts into the mix.

We drank a bottle of wine; I had a few sips of mine, while we dressed. Bill thankfully left to get ready somewhere else. Tonks had on an old school shirt that she borrowed from me. The buttons done up on the upper half; the lower half was tied into a knot and tucked under her bra, she had undone the top two buttons effectively showing her flat stomach and cleavage cow girl style. A short black skirt hugged her hips and finished just below her backside; if she was to bend over everyone would get a view of her pants; which Ginny and I found out were red. Her hair rested on her shoulders in ringlets and was a mix of red and gold matching the school tie that was tied loosely around her neck. Just showing below the skirt was a suspender belt clipped onto some red fishnet stockings with a pair of gold stilettos on her feet.

Ginny looked just the same but her hair was her natural flame red, she had tights not stockings and the shirt was not tied in a knot but hung around her waist untucked. I had my hair up in some bunches tied with some red and gold ribbon I found laying around the house. I had an old school shirt which I had charmed to cling to the curves that had formed since I last wore the shirt at Hogwarts. A small waistcoat clung to me as well; which was black with a red and gold Quidditch badge the Gryffindor lion roaring proudly with a red and gold tie hung loosely around my neck. My skirt was similar to Tonks's but a little longer; I had the ability to bend over without my pants showing. My legs were covered in a pair of red and gold stripy tights; my mum had brought for me with red stilettos hugging her feet.

When we finished dressing we moved though to the living room to finish our drinks laughing as the whole time; I only had about four sips when the fireplace burst into life with some green flames and a rush of people fell into the room a mix of red, gold, yellow, black, blue, bronze and even green and sliver. After a quick go around of 'hi's' we walked out the door and down the street into muggle London.

Tonks had the smart idea to have a muggle themed hen night and told everyone to take cameras with us. The guys were doing the same but the plan was to make two big posters from the pictures taken tonight to show at the wedding; it will be fun to try anyway even if half the pictures end up being of the floor or us looking every drunk.

The amount of odd looks sent our way when we moved from bar to bar; the girls getting drunker as we did made us laugh harder. The first pub we found was not that cheery, it just needed a splash of paint and it would have been a hot spot for the uni students as there was a campus just down the road. The toothless barman leered at us from across bar so we only had one drink; Ginny drank the rest of mine before moving on Katie, Angelina and Ginny in the lead; we stopped every so often so pictures could be taken of random posing and pointing.

The second place we found was much more fun, we got in a couple of rounds before we had to move on; guys were getting a bit to cocky for our liking and tried to grope Angelina's sister and will have one black eye in the morning.

The third bar we found had the best bar in the world in my opinion, I made a mental note of the bars name 'The Roaring Lion' so I could bring Bill hear at a later date. The bar looked like a long strip of glass covered in beer mats and dripping taps with neon lights built into it flashing away in time with the music. We danced away on the packed dance floor; drinks in hand laughing at the many pictures being taken. With some well aimed eyelash bats and the right flirt here and there we got a chance to dance on the bar, camera flashes went off all over the room when we danced laughing all the while we got a few hollers from the guys below but we ignored them, we were having too much fun. With tears of laughter running down our faces they moved onto the next bar.

The music was more up beat allowing us to sway our hips more; we all found a corner with a pole in and refused to move for some time, each of us trying it out and grinding against it and once again the cameras out flashing away.

We found the fifth bar easily as it was only two doors down from the last one. When we walked in it was the shock of our lives as it was a strip club; what the hell. We all moved forward as one setting ourselves down as skimpy tops were thrown around. Male and females danced around their clothes getting smaller was they went; we did not even stay for one drink. Hay at least we tried something new; not that I would do that again once was enough for me thank you.

"Got some ideas for Remus in that last place" Tonks giggled as the others stumbled down the street.

"I have an idea" Ginny slurred stopping in her tracks looking at the mass of girls around her an evil glint in her eyes. "Let's go bug the boys" Her hands waving with every word.

"Which way is it?" Someone in green and sliver asked looking around hoping the club they lads were in would just materialise in front of them.

"It's next to the twins shop" Katie said in a stage whisper.

"Wagons roll" Angelina shouted her hand pointing in the air moving down a side street where they would be able to apparate we all followed laughing. We all laughed when Tonks landed in a bin, the pop echoing down the empty street.

"I better go back home girls" Tonks stated pulling herself out of the bin but landing on her face.

"Come with us to find Remus then you can go" I said helping her up off the floor with Luna.

"Yes that would be the smartest thing to do" Her dreamy voice floating down the street. The cold wind nipping at our exposed skin. Luna and I were the only ones to drink slowly, taking our time to enjoy the drinks and dancing. Tonks was so dunk Luna and I had to help her stumble down to the club. Tonks was refused entry by the bouncer so I waited outside with her while the others went to get drinks and find Remus. Tonks made a pineing sound while we waited

"I want my Remy" Tonks pined her lips forming a pout.

"He won't be long. The others have gone into to find him" Hermione said tying to get Tonks to stop swaying on the stone she was sitting on outside the bar. The door opened and Tonks looked up hopeful but her face fell when Oliver Wood walked out with a glass of clear liquid in one hand and what looked like a bun in the other.

"Eat this" Oliver said kindly handing the bun over to Tonks.

"I'm sorry about this Oliver" Hermione said rather ashamed. A blush creeping up my face.

"No don't worry about it. We are outside my bar so I see it all the time" He handed the glass over to Tonks once she had finished eating "Now drink this slowly. It will help"

"What is it?" Tonks asked sniffing it.

"A glass of water with an anti – hangover potion mixed in" He said with pride in his voice. "Now drink it" He said sternly.

"Don't wanna" Tonks handed the glass back crossing her arms and legs looking away from the two in front of her a pout on her lips.

"But what if Remy asked you to?" A kind voice said behind us. Remus moved from the door way towards us closely followed by my personal god Bill. I smiled when I saw Bill; he smiled back before kissing my forehead and wrapping a warm arm around me.

"Give it hear" Tonks said suddenly keen on drinking it. She stamped her foot when Oliver did not hand it back to her immanently.

"Behave yourself Tonks" Remus warned his wife while she tried to gulped down the drink greedily.

"Did you want a hand getting her back?" Bill asked his arm still around me pulling me closer to his body.

"Thanks for the offer Bill that would be helpful" Bill moved from beside me; taking his body heat with him to help get Tonks on her feet. I shivered at the sudden cold as the wind blew past me.

"'Mi" Bill called with Tonks half laying on him giggling as she played with his hair. "I'm going to head back to the flat after this did you want to call it a night as well?" He asked as Tonks moved from playing with his hair to his dragon fang earring. Just as I was going to answer someone called my name.

"Hermione Granger is that you?" I turned at the half question to find Seamus running up towards her, a goofy smile on his face.

"Seamus, it's good to see you" I replied shocked as Seamus swept me into a hug. I half smiled when Bill growled behind me before a pop echoed down the nearly empty street.

"He's not a happy fellow" Seamus commented "So how have you been? You do look good" He asked me an adoring look in his eyes.

"I have been good thanks you?" I asked being polite waiting for Bill to return.

"Same really" He shrugged. "I heard what Victor did. I can't believe it he seamed such a nice guy"

"Yer he did" I said bitterly wishing Bill would hurry up.

"Well…"Seamus scratched the back of his head looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar "I would love to catch up but this is not the best place" His eyes watching as he rolled a rock under his foot. I nodded agreeing with him hoping he would hurry up and get to the point; if Bill was to be a while I wanted to go inside to warm up. "I got some tickets for the opening of The Sliver Bell just down the road" He blurted still looking at the ground. I sighed in relief when a pop sounded the arrival of Bill, it was confirmed when he stood behind me his warm hands on my waist "I was wondering if you would like to come with me" He half asked looking at the ground still scratching his head.

"I'm sure she would love to" Bill answered. Seamus looked up only just noticing another person was there. "But she already has plans that night" Seamus looked rather offended.

"Really" He said crossing his arms "Says who?"

"Says my boyfriend" I glared at Seamus who looked utterly shocked.

"But I thought you weren't with Victor anymore" He muttered taking a step back as Bill growled again, I could feel it rubble in his chest. I rested one of my hands on top of Bill's trying to calm him.

"I'm going out with Bill" I stated as if Seamus was a five year old.

"He's a little old for you isn't he" Seamus sounding like a disapproving father.

"He is standing right here" Bill growled glaring at Seamus with darkened eyes. Seamus took another step back.

"Right" He stammered not taking his eyes off Bill's "I will see you around" Before we had time to blink Seamus had turned and ran off in the other direction.

(A.N Thanks again to everyone R&R. Sorry this took a while to post. I will try to be faster on the next chapter)


	14. Unwanted illness and smell

Chapter 14: Unwanted illness and smell

Hermione stirred from dreams of Bill to come face to face with her own personal god. Hermione smiled as she snuggled into his warm body, it took her a few seconds to realise his body was to warm. With her hand Hermione brushed Bills lose hair away from his face to feel his forehead. Dim light from the sun shone though a gap in the curtains and onto the two bodies in the bed. Hermione began to worry when his normally peaceful sleeping face was scrunched up and pale. His eyebrows pulled together over his closed eyes. His body was tense and by the looks of the covers he had been tossing and turning in the night.

"Bill?" Hermione asked nervously. "Bill are you ok?" She never got an answer as someone called from the living room. Hermione looked at Bill one more time before moving from the bed to find out who wanted them.

"Hermione I'm glad your up" Hermione looked down at the source of the noise to find Molly's head in the fireplace surrounded by green flames.

"Molly what's wrong?" Hermione asked seeing worry in the older women's face.

"There seams to be a bug going round" Hermione knelt beside the fireplace making it easier to talk "Arthur has it so do the twins and Harry, it only seams to affect men at the moment. I was just checking to see how Bill is feeling"

"I think Bill has it as well. His temperature is though the roof and he's really pale. I have never seen him like this" Hermione said worried.

"My poor baby, hopefully it's only a 24 hour bug. Move out the way I'm coming though"

"Molly don't worry about looking after Bill. You have your hands full with Arthur and besides it won't be long before Angelina and Katie send the twins to you." Hermione said attempting a small smile but failing.

"Are you sure dear" Molly asked concerned for both her son and Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Bill came past them, they watched as he ran into the bathroom followed by the sounds of vomiting. "Floo if you need anything" With this Molly left to check on her husband. The vomiting wouldn't let up as Hermione got a glass of cold water and some sugar free mints from the side. As she made her way to the door the sound of a toilet being flushed made her sigh, at lest it was over for now.

"Bill" She knocked softly on the door and peered in.

Bill was bent over the toilet gripping onto it tightly, his body covered in a cold sweat. Feeling bad for her lover she knelt beside him, with her free hand Hermione rubbed Bills back in comfort.

Without saying a word Hermione offered him the glass of water. He gratefully took it and rinsed his mouth out his body shacking from head to toe. He handed back the empty glass to Hermione and tried to wipe his face before Hermione noticed the tears. Hermione handed Bill the mints and left to refill the glass giving him a moment to get his emotions in check.

Hermione was just finishing a letter letting work know they would not be going in today when she saw him cling to the doorframe of the bathroom, she threw the quill behind her as she rushed to catch a clasped Bill before he's body hit the floor. Bill's body was limp when she reached him. Worried beyond thought she checked his pulse, it was a little faster then normal but since the attack his heart had always beaten a little faster. Hermione forced herself to take a few deep breaths to calm her. Once she was calm she lifted Bill and half dragged him to the sofa where she had made him up a bed. It meant he was close to the bathroom and she could keep an eye on him at all times. She lay Bill down on the sofa wrapping the bed covers around him and gently placed his head on a pillow. Making her mind up she sent the letter to work and wrote a new one to Ginny.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked. As soon as she got a letter from Hermione asking her to come round ASAP she left Harry in Luna's care and flooed straight over.

"Over here" Hermione answered never looking away from Bills pale face on her lap. No one had thought anything of it but as Bill was part wolf it could affect the illness differently. Ginny was now a full healer at St Mongos and was the best person to look at Bill without dragging him to the hospital.

"You right 'Mione" While examining Bill Ginny asked question after question of what happened needing the full story. "The wolf in him is affecting the illness. It will be worse for him and might be longer then 24 hours. I will need to monitor him and need regular blood samples" Ginny now in full healer mode. "We will need to take him to St Mongos"

"No" Hermione protested. "You're my best friend Ginny but I can't let you take him to St Mongos. He hates that place and you know it. I'm worried about him but it will only stress him if he wakes up there" Hermione half shouted, tears running down her cheeks. She had never seen Bill like this and was really worred about him.

"What do you think we should do" Ginny asked looking at her sick brother.

"What about if you bring Harry here that way they can both be looked after and you can take regular samples. You can send them though the floo" She couldn't forgive herself if Bill woke up in St Mongos. After the attack he had to go daily for tests and examinations, he hated it and soon refused to go.

Ginny talked to Luna and Molly about the plan and soon Harry arrived leaning heavily on Luna, all the while Hermione sat will Bills head in her lap stroking his lose flame red hair out of his pale face. Hermione could feel Luna's and Ginny's worried eyes on her but she looked down at Bill. Hermione was barely aware of the movement around her, her whole being focused on her sick lover.

The rest of the day followed in the same fashion and they fell into an easy rhythm. Every hour Ginny would take a blood sample and rush over to St Mongos to examine it. Luna would occasionally come over to check on the two but Hermione ignored her. It was after lunch when Bill started to move. He shivered as his eyes slowly opened, he groaned loudly as he rolled over onto his side.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked still stroking his hair. He suddenly bolted for the bathroom with Hermione right behind him.

Bill was once again violently sick gripping onto the toilet tears running down his face; she moved his hair out the way in a motherly kind of way and stroked his shacking back. Once the shacking stopped his too warm body slumped against hers, she hoped her body could help cool down Bills and Hermione put her arms around him. Being as careful as she could she settled Bill back to the position they were in on the sofa before he once again gave into the darkness. Hermione stayed by his side never moving from her spot, never stopping her hand from moving Bills hair from his face.

Ginny grew worried when her best friend never left her brothers side, all though the night Ginny took blood samples and every time Hermione would be brushing his hair from his face. Ginny was relived when she found Hermione asleep.

Thankfully the next day the rest of the men were well and could go to work but Bill was still much in the same condition, Hermione would be behind him when he rushed to the bathroom but as he had not eaten his stomach convulsed painfully as it tried to empty what was not there, the tears continuing to flow. Molly, Katie and Angelina came over to help but Hermione stayed with Bill never moving. To give Bill some privacy, Molly moved him into the bedroom planning to come over daily with Katie and Angelina. Hermione would eat when it was required of her and would encourage Bill to do the same but he was always out cold. This pattern continued over the next three days without showing any sign of letting up when Ginny came running into the flat. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her worried face was replaced with one of happiness.

"I've got it" She shouted kneeling beside Bill, pulling something out of her pocket. "Bill has something completely different" Being as gentle as she could Ginny moved the covers to expose his stomach wiping the area clean before injecting him with what looked like purple liquid. "Give him a few days and he should be up and about" Ginny excitedly stated covering him back up.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked confused.

"Bill's blood work was completely messed up and I could not find the cause until just now" Pride in her voice. "Basically Bill had an illness but both his human and wolf defence system kicked in and now they are battling each other" Molly gasped looking down at her oldest son. "What I gave him should help balance them out"

"How long did you say it should take?" Hermione asked hope in her voice.

"About a day or two"

Bill's Pov

I felt awful as I lay in bed. I tossed and turned all night trying to get comfortable as my stomach clenched. I felt a small figure snuggle into me but I was confused when the body felt cooler then normal. 'Mi must have noticed something was wrong as she brushed my hair back and felt my forehead.

"Bill?" She asked nervously. "Bill are you ok?" I wanted to answer but I could not find the strength to do so. My body felt tense when 'Mi moved from the bed, I could hear mum calling from the other room. My stomach twisted as I jumped out of bed, running as fast as I could to the bathroom.

Gripping the toilet bowl for support I vomited. I tried with all my might to stop as tears rolled down my face but each time my stomach would clench helping to bring up the food I had eaten last night. I was thankful when it finally stopped after what felt like a life time. With a shaky hand I flushed the toilet but stayed where I was, my body shacking from head to toe the cold sweat doing nothing to cool my over heated body.

"Bill" 'Mi knocked softly on the door as she called; I was still bent over the toilet gripping onto it tightly. Gently 'Mi placed a cool hand on my back slowing rubbing offering me as much comfort as she could which I was grateful for. Without saying a word 'Mi offered me a glass of cool water. Gratefully I took it; taking a slow sip and spiting it back out into the bowl hoping to rinse the bad taste from my mouth. Once the taste was gone and I had taken a sip to drink I handed back the empty glass to 'Mi and tried to wipe my face before she noticed the tears. It was a reflex; when I vomited my eyes will instantly tear. I hated getting ill at Hogwarts, the other would pick on me because of it but luckily I was not sick often.

'Mi handed me some of her sugarless mints and left with the glass in her hand. I pushed myself up off the floor hoping my legs will support me but that did not last long. My legs felt heavy and my whole body screamed in pain as I moved one foot in front of the other my muscles protesting from the movement. I had to stop walking from the bathroom and lean against the wooden doorframe, my strength leaving me rapidly. I griped onto the doorframe willing the strength I did not have to move my feet but my body gave up; my sore body hit the hard floor with a thud my world blacking out before the pain registered.

Slowly my body regained itself from the darkness. From what I could tell I was laying on a couch with my head in someone's lap their cool hand stroking my hair. I shivered as a sudden coldness hit me. I slowly opened my eyes to see 'Mi looking down at me, her gaze full of worry. I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my side trying to get into a comfortable position for my turning stomach.

"How are you feeling?" My lover asked still brushing my tangled hair from my face. My stomach could not take anymore; I bolted for the bathroom with 'Mi right behind me. I did not want 'Mi to see me like this but I could not argue the fact as I was being violently sick into the bowl in front of me, gripping onto the toilet as more tears ran down my face. I wanted to say I was fine and for my loving 'Mi not to worry about me but I knew that was a lie, my whole body felt like it was on fire, my body protesting from the illness and the movement.

A cool hand moved my hair out the way in a motherly kind of way while another hand stroked my shacking back. The tears turned to ones of pain as my stomach clenched painfully trying to empty what was not there. I could feel my stomach acid burning my throat as my body convulsed painfully. My whole body was burning in protest as it fought against the unseen enemy. Once the convulsions stopped my body slumped giving up against a soft body that felt warm but much cooler then I did, the warm coolness wrapped around me as 'Mi put her arms around me keeping me in her loving embrace. I was barely aware when 'Mi helped me move back into the make shift bed she had made earlier. She settled me back to the position we were in before and I once again gave into the darkness that tried to sallow me.

I have no idea how long it went on for but every time I became aware of the real world I knew I would be sick. I knew that if it carried on I would be going to St Mongos, no matter how much I try to avoid that place it still comes back to haunt me. After the attack I had to go for daily tests, they were often painful with my body hurting for days after. It was then that I noticed the stronger smell of the perfume and the new shirts. I finally put a stop to the tests and walked out it was that day I found Fleur was not there, I looked around for her needing some comfort when I found a note telling me she had left and was not coming back. My heart fell apart as packed my stuff and walked out of Shell Cottage never looking back.

Once again my body began to wake, I was waiting for the sickness but it never came. Keeping my eyes closed I focused on my body. It no longer burned in pain in fact that had completely gone. I sighed in relief, glad that the illness had gone and I could now get back to what was important to me 'Mi. I could feel her warm body against mine, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. I smiled and was about to open my eyes when a smell wafted into the room, the smell burnt my nose and make my eyes water. It was the perfume of the person I never wanted to see again.

(A.N. What do you think? I tryied to get how Billwould have felt across, I hoped it worked. It was hard to get Bill's point across and how his body would have reacted. Please tell me how I did. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon)


	15. Never to return

Chapter 15: Never to return

As Bill and Hermione rested Fleur walked into the quiet room. She smiled down at the sleeping Bill but glared when she saw the small body of Hermione Granger draped around his muscled form both of them tangled in the covers. She tried to make as little noise as possible as her feet carried her to the bed, well more like waddled as her 8 month bump prevented her movement. Being careful not to wake the sleeping Bill she sat beside him, smiling at his peaceful slumbering face. She reached out to move his messy flame red hair when his face changed; he smiled at first then he looked confused then it changed to one of distaste. Fleur smiled to herself bitterly. 'Must have realised Hermione is beside him' she said to herself.

"What do you want Fleur?" Bill said bitterly not bothering to open his eyes green eyes.

"I have come to see you" She said as if it was obvious thing in the world slightly taken back at his remark. "I heard you were sick and came to nurse you back to health" Her voice full of implications.

"Well I'm fine now thanks to 'Mi, so you can go back to Victor" Bill said pulling Hermione closer to his side. Fleur did not move from beside him looking shocked.

"I'm not with Victor anymore. I realised my mistake and have come back hoping you would take me back" Her eyes full of hope and love. "I know that I'm pregnant with someone else's baby but as soon as it is born I will give it up, if that's what you want" Fleur pleading with her ex lover.

"How can you say that. You are carrying another life and you a willing to give him or her up just like that. Well even if you did I don't want you back, I am perfectly happy with 'Mi"

"You would rather have HER" She spat "Then a real woman like me?" Her hands balling the sheets into her fists.

"Of course" Bill stated still not looking at her

"Just look at her" Fleur waved her hand in Hermione's direction who was clinging onto Bill's side sleeping peacefully. "She does not even look beautiful and don't even get me started on her hair" An evil grin spread on Fleur face thinking back and how much fun she had hacking away at it.

"'Mi is more beautiful then you inside and out" Bill grinned "And I must thank you for cutting her hair it looks fantastic" Tonks had told him about what happened. He very nearly stormed into Shell Cottage to beat the crap out of Victor as Molly had taught him never to hit a girl. Fleur huffed at his comment but stayed where she was on the side of the bed.

"Well you're eye sight must be going if you can say she is more beautiful then me" Her chin rising in defence.

"Like I said before 'Mi is more beautiful" His smile growing knowing he was getting her angry "What are you doing here?" Bill had still not opened his eyes and this was now getting Fleur angered.

"I'm here to look after you" She said still looking at Bill "Why won't you look at me" She shouted one hand on the bump. He just shrugged.

"Because I don't want to" Hermione snuggled into his chest using it as a pillow as if showing she was not going anywhere.

"Bill I'm sorry" Fleur pleaded "I'm sorry and I know it was wrong to go behind your back. Please take me back I know I can treat you better then she can. I will do anything for you" She said a single tear running down her cheek "I still love you" Her voice pleading barely a whisper.

"You don't get it do you?" Bill turned and reluctantly looked at the women who broke his heart in two "When I need you the most" He snorted "You cheated on me leaving me heartbroken" He moved his gaze on the women he loved who snuggled into his chest "How can I take you back if I don't even trust you? 'Mi was there for me from day one and she still is. 'Mi was the one who put my heart back together, showed me how to trust and love again" A loving smile on his face "I have never felt so happy and I'm not going to let you ruin what I have with 'Mi, I love her to much to let that happen" Bills smile grew when he felt Hermione's soft lips smile into his chest, her warm breath on his chest made him feel loved, more loved then he ever thought possible. "Now leave us alone" He closed his eyes and pulled Hermione even closer to him, turning on his side, his back to Fleur.

"NO" She shouted gripping Bill's arm. "I love you and you love me. It's as simple as that and no one will take that away from us" Her nails dug into Bill's flesh causing ruby red blood to drip onto the covers, Bill did not even flinch at the pain. When Fleur saw the blood drip down his arm she removed her grip looking at Bill's red blood on the white sheets. It was then that everything clicked into place.

He did not love her and he never will again. In an act of desperation she and slept with Victor just for some attention but looking back now she could see Bill need her to be there, to hold him when he got back from St Mongos. To love him when he thought on one would or could. To show him how handsome he still was, even with the emotional and physical scars that will never fade. To show Bill the world that he thought he had lost after the attack, But she had to be stupid and spiteful by sleeping with the first guy that showed her comfort when she should have been the one comforting Bill.

Her gaze fell on the women who was on Bill's chest; Hermione. In that instant she could see why Hermione was the one Bill was destined to be with, to raise a family with and to be the one he would grow old with. Fleur could see that Bill would die for her if the need arose. They loved each other; they found each other in the darkness and gave each other hope when they had lost it.

"I'm so sorry Bill" Fresh tears rolling from her blue eyes "I understand now and I'm so so sorry. You don't want me and you never will again" With a little difficultly she lifted herself from the bed. She looked back once more tears still rolling down her face "I will never bother you again" With one last look at the man that she loved Fleur left the flat never to been seen or heard from again.

(A.N. I know it's a short chapter but I wanted Fleur to see things from Bills point of veiw. Hope you like it)


	16. Night time games

Chapter 16: Night time games 

She just sat there, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into the crackling fire before her. The men had left to go get some firewood leaving her with Ginny and Molly Weasley. Katie and Angelina were finishing getting their tent together while talking to Charlie's girlfriend Megan.

After a discussion by Molly and Arthur all the Weasley children and partners went on a camping trip for a much needed family holiday, Once everyone had booked the time off they chose a spot; it just so happened to be in Romania. Charlie had 'discreetly' told his mother about a spot that would be perfect. Mother and daughter were talking their subject being Fleur; after leaving the flat she had put Shell Cottage up for sale and left for France. Victor had left her for someone else and she had nowhere to go, not long later it was declared in the newspaper that Fleur had given birth to a healthy baby girl and Victor wanted nothing to do with the baby. Ginny and Molly merrily discussed while she was lost in her own thoughts.

Her hands were resting on the long log they were all sitting on, the ruff bark scratching at her palms. Her thoughts were on one Weasley in particular. His flame red hair down to his shoulders and pulled back into the normal ponytail. His bright green eyes filled with joy and happiness. His body was extremely defined with well built muscles from his job. He would always flash her, his famous heart melting grin whenever she would look his way. She was shaken from her thoughts when the men returned from the near buy woods, all their arms filled with wood and all chanting a victory song. She laughed as they were all shouting at different times and the words were mixed up. Hermione blushed when the Weasley that she was thinking about moments ago set the wood in his arms down on to the floor, his muscles rippled as he did so. The blush deepened when their eyes met and gave her his famous grin, along with a wink.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione's blank stare and blush.

"Yes I'm fine" She stammered taking one last look at Bill, Ginny followed her gaze and laughed when she saw what or who had Hermione's attention. Due to the arrangements Hermione was sharing a tent with Bill and the twins. She was not pleased at first but warmed up when she found out it was Bill she was sharing a bed with.

Once the pink soaked sky darkened, Molly insisted that it was time for bed. The tent Hermione was sleeping in was rather large; it could fit four people comfortably. One half was a living area and on the other side were two pods, both fitting two people each, this was different from the last time she camped with the Weasleys as they were doing it the muggle way, no magic allowed. Once they were changed they climbed into the assigned pods. Hermione snuggled into her pillow glad to be in bed (even if it was a double blow up bed) when Bill got into bed beside her. She snuggled up to him, not allowing any space between them.

"Move up you two" George called.

"Yer, move up, were coming in" Fred followed while he unzipped the pod and climbed in.

"What are you guys doing?" Bill asked moving his legs before they were sat on.

"Time for Truth or Dare" George said while producing a load of sweets and drinks.

"Get out" Bill said throwing the nearest thing he could find which was the shirt he had removed moments before.

"Tempter tempter Bill. Now both you and 'Mione are going to play or do we have to tell mum your getting up to naughty things that you shouldn't with your innocent twin brothers next to you" Bill snorted at that last comment.

"If you two are innocent then I am Merlin's grandmother in drag"

"You do have the hair for it" Fred said cheekily behind his hand in a stage whisper.

"We might as well" Hermione whispered to Bill "It will keep them quiet" Hermione reluctantly pulled herself away from Bills warm body and tucked into the stash that the twins had brought.

"Fine" Bill lifted himself up and moved back slightly to give his twin brothers some room. "But you will leave as soon as we are done" Identical grins grew on the twins faces while one of them threw Bill some sweets, he just and looked quizzically at them.

"Don't worry their not drugged" Fred said with the grin still in place on his face, this must have been planed.

"So 'Mione" Fred said while all three lads were looking at her. "What will it be? Truth or Dare?" She took a bite out of a pumpkin pastie before replying.

"Truth" She practically shouted. You could hear the cogs moving while they all thought of a good question.

"If you were stuck on a desert island, who would you bring with you?" George asked taking a Bertie botts every flavour bean.

"Well" She began thinking "Bill hands down" The twins looked confused their heads tilting to one side. "It's a muggle saying"

"Guess it's my go then" Fred said looking away from Hermione. "Dare"

------

Hermione was rather confused when she woke up that morning. As she opened her eyes she looked right at Bill's sleeping face. As her other senses woke she could feel bare skin against hers. She sat upright trying to understand what happened, the cover on her back fell off leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin. Bill was lying shirtless on the bed with her straddling his waist, she was also topless. His hair was down and spread across the pillow. She was hopeful when she looked around and was glad to see they were the only ones in the pod. Outside the tent you could hear the birds singing and light snoring from the next pod. She was thinking of a way out of this situation she realised that something was poking the inside of her thigh. Her gaze followed the muscled body under her until her eyes fell onto Bill's green ones. Her whole body flushed with need as she looked down seeing Bill's eyes full of lust.

"Sorry lover boy but we can't" Hermione muttered while she tried to lift herself off Bill. Bill's rough hands gripped her hips preventing her from moving.

"Stay" He commanded his grip tightening.

"What happened?" She asked while she brushed her hair out of her line of sight. Most of the night was a blur to her, once the sweets were gone (Which only took ten minutes) everything was blank.

"Well I guess the sweets had alcohol in them, we all got drunk. You straddled my lap topless as a dare and fell asleep. The looks on the twins' faces were priceless" His eyes scanned her unclothed form. "They left at that point and I tried to wake you. As you saw that did not work so instead of moving you myself I just left you. It felt nice to have you close to me" Hermione did not miss the grin of Bill's face.

"No" Hermione said sternly.

"Since when do I do as I am told" He said cheekily as he gripped Hermione's hips tighter and moved them trying to get them in a rhythm and he moved his. Hermione had to bite back a moan as bird song and snoring filled the air.

"Bill stop" Hermione tried in vain to move his hands from her hips. "If you behave then we can later but not now"

"Promise?" Bill said making the rhythm faster.

"Promise" Bill stopped moving their hips but did not remove his hands. "What time is it?" Hermione asked. Bill looked at his watch that was lying on the floor beside them.

"7.30" As soon as this was said a particularly loud snore sounded from the next pod, followed by laughter.

"Boy that was loud, you woke us both up" Fred said laughing

"Sorry" George could only just get the words out as he was laughing so much.

"Mind keeping it down" Bill was now resting on his arms his chest rising closer to her begging to be lovingly kissed and stroked. "It's 7.30 and I would like to get some more sleep. Mum will be awake soon, unless you just woke her" Bill sounded rather annoyed.

"Did 'Mione keep you up all night for you to be this testy" Fred teased.

"No" He defended "But I wish it was" Bill locked gazes with Hermione showing her that he did wish it was true.

"And with that bombshell were going for a wash" You could hear someone struggling with a zip and then two bodies falling out. "See you in a bit" Once the footsteps had faded Bill spoke.

"Sorry about that" He had fallen onto his back with one arm over his eyes.

"It's ok" She said, her eyes not moving from his chest. "Bill its ok I don't mind" This court his attention, his arm moved slightly. "They were having a bit of fun that is what the twins do" She shrugged, trying to show Bill that it did not matter. Bill replaced his hands on Hermione's hips, lust once again in his eyes.

"Now where were we" Bill half asked over the embracement quickly.

"We were at the point when I move off you and…." She never got to finish her sentence as Bill flipped them over so she was under him and crushed his lips against hers. Hermione gasped when Bill grinded his hips against hers and he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss; he did not just stick his tongue down her throat he took his time to learn every inch of her lips before moving onto her mouth. Hermione's hand moved on its own accord from her side to Bills chest, her other hand moved to grip his hair. Hermione was in a bubble and that bubble consisted of Bill. They worked them self's into a frenzy. Hermione's body was screaming for the relief that Bill was so wiling to give when George and Fred returned from their showers Bill and Hermione were so wrapped up in their bubble that they did not notice.

"Mum wants you both up" George shouted dumping his wet towel in the tent, they got no replay.

"Bill, 'Mione" Fred called once again they got no replay.

"Ok, we are coming in"

Hermione's body buzzed as Bills expert hands worked over her body and his lips clamed her mouth. Bill's hips worked hard against hers but his kisses were soft and loving. Bill lovingly moved one hand to the back of her head while he lowered his lips to her neck. She looked over Bills shoulder when she noticed the zip move. Before she could tell Bill two heads popped into view from the gap in the zip.

"Well you bad boy Bill" Fred mocked.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and you pounce on our poor 'Mione" George shock head.

"We thought you would be able to control your animal urges" Fred finished before their heads disappeared.

"We don't want to be uncles just yet" They scarped from the tent as fast as their legs could carry them. Bill showed no sign that he noticed his twin brothers come back as he carried on lovingly kissing Hermione's neck. He placed one last kiss one her lips before lifting his large frame off Hermione.

"Time for a shower" He said picking up a towel and some clean clothes.

"Wanting a cold one" Hermione teased gesturing to the bulge in his boxers. Bill just laughed.

"Not really. Since we have been together not even ice cold water have been able to keep this bad boy down" Bill smirked while he left Hermione to gather her things together for her own shower.


	17. The seaside

Chapter 17: The seaside

"What took you so long" Ron commented looking annoyed. "We have been waiting for you" Ron was standing with his siblings and Harry on the little wooden pier, everyone in their costumes when Hermione approached. They were still on the family holiday and as it was the last day they all decided to go for one more swim.

"Come on 'Mione, mum says we can't go in until you get here" Charlie hollered though cupped hands only a meter away.

"Get in already" With one small push from Hermione Charlie stumbled into the water with a splash. "Well, what are you waiting for" Hermione said looking at everyone. The twins wasted no time and bombed into the cold water after their brother, pulling a reluctant Percy with them. Ron and Harry shared a look before taking a run up; with a shout they hit the water. Hermione was to busy laughing at Bill – who was bending over the edge of the pier talking to Charlie when Ginny had pushed him from behind and he fell into the water head first – to notice Fred was behind her who was dripping with water from head to toe. Hermione turned deciding to get into the water a more sensible way and bumped into something solid, warm and wet. She looked up at Fred trying to portray an innocent smile on his face, but failing. Hermione had seen this look many times before; it was the smile before a prank. She took a step back hoping to get out of his reach of his arms. One of his eyebrows razed over his sparkling blue eyes and his smile widened when she did this.

"I'm warning you" Hermione was now pointing at Fred. "Don't you dare" Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch; Bill looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't what 'Mi?" Fred asked innocently "I'm doing nothing but standing here" Taking one step forward, closing the gap between them.

"Fred" She said still pointing at him, taking another step back

"I'm George" He took another step closer. "Fred's over there" He said pointing into the water

"Don't try that, I know your Fred" Hermione was the only one who had been able to tell them apart. No one else had looked close enough to see Fred had a small freckle at the corner of his mouth.

"She's right mate" Bill said somewhere behind Hermione "She has been the only one to tell you two apart"

"Fine" Fred said in defeat. "I'm Fred, but I'm doing nothing to you, so why are you backing away from me?" His smile returning

"I know that look; you are going to do something" Hermione took another step back but stumbled as she slipped on something. With Fred's Quidditch reflexes he caught her easily. Hermione lay stunned on the hard wood looking up at Fred who was leaning over her on all fours; Fred's lips formed a cheekier smile.

"You have no idea what this is doing to me" Fred said in a teasing voice, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I love the look of you under me" He said even cheekier next to her ear. His warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Your hair spread out. The slight blush your cheeks have and the dishevelled look in your eyes" Hermione knew he was kidding but she still heard Bill growling somewhere and by the sound of things he was not very happy.

"You need to cool down" Hermione said trying to push Fred off her. The breeze blowing though the slats in the wood made her shiver.

"You know" He said pulling back to look at her. "Your right" His smile broadened as he pushed him self off the wood and held a hand out for Hermione. She looked at his offered hand like it would send a shock though her body or worse bite her. Fred rolled his eyes before bending down to pick her up bridal style.

"Put me down" She screamed throwing her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill gasped looking at his brother and girlfriend.

"She said for me to cool down" Amusement in his voice. "And I think she needs to as well" Fred's grip tightened as he ran down the pier. Hermione screamed more with exhalation then fear when he jumped off the edge with her still in his arms. She was well aware of the warm arms holding her and her side pressed against Fred's hot chest as the icy water hit her small frame. She took a breath just a little too late and got a mouthful of water, the saltwater burned her throat as it made its way into her lungs. Hermione emerged from the water coughing and spluttering with one of Fred's arms still around her. "You ok?" Fred asked concerned once Hermione started to get her breath back.

"Will be in a sec" Hermione had a hand clutched to her burning throat while she tried to tread water.

"You don't look ok" Fred tightened his grip around Hermione's waist and pulled her body against his. She could feel the push and pull of Fred's muscles under his skin beside her as she was tugged towards the shore.

"'Mi are you ok?" Bill asked worried as he swam over to them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked still gasping for air. The water rippling around her neck.

"Getting you out of the water" He said plainly while struggling to swim for two. She could hear Fred's panting and the water moving around them but only just as her heart beat was drowning them both out. It was only seconds when she felt another warm arm; this time Bill's wrap around her and help her onto the shore "Were nearly there, keep moving" Fred and Bill swam more frantic the closer they got to the shore. Hermione tried to move her arms; she did not what them to be doing all the swimming. "Keep going were so close" She could only see Bill's head bobbing in the water in front of her, he would look round every so often to check she was still moving, every time he did she felt a wave of emotion seeing the concern in his eyes.

The rough sand scratched at her exposed skin as Bill dragged her onto the beach, Fred close behind her. Hermione knelt on all fours looking down at the white sand in front of her eyes, her wet hair falling against her face; she could feel Fred's hand rubbing the top of her back trying to bring all the water out of her lungs. She turned her head slightly to see him sitting beside her, also covered in sand.

"What happened?" Bill asked on her other side. Hermione was to busy trying to breath to answer.

"I jumped off the pier holding her and she took a gulp full of water instead of air" Fred explained still strocking her back.

"Can you tell the others what happened, I'm taking her back to the tent" Bill said anger evident in his voice

"Sure thing" Fred answered. Hermione coughed again as her lungs burned with every breath.

"Can you walk?" Bill's voice was soft and kind while dripping with concern. She chocked back tears as the coughing fit would not stop, she just nodded her head. All she remembered was Bill supporting her and the sand under her feet as they walked, it seamed like no time at all before they were at the tent. Bill pulled her into their pod and laid her down on the blow up bed as gently as he could.

The burning started to subside and she could breathe more freely. Bill dried her off with his wand and disappearing the dry sand before lying beside her, his head level with hers. She could feel his soft fingertips brush her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek being as gentle as he could. Tears started to flow as the shock slowly wore off and a wave of different emotions flowed threw her. First there was the fear, she could have easily died. Next there was compassion for Bill, he was so worried about her – you could still see it in his eyes. Then there was anger, Fred was the one to put her in that situation in the first place. Then guilt, Fred did not do that on purpose it was an accident he was just messing around and she felt bad for making them all worry.

"I'm sorry" Hermione sobbed tears running down her cheeks sideways. "I did not mean to make you worry"

"Shhhh" Bill gently placed a finger over her soft lips to silence her. "You do not need to apologise Fred should be. He was the one to jump into the water with you" Bill's head hung slightly, anger heavy in his eyes. "But your ok and that's all that matters" His strong arms wound themselves around Hermione and pulled her closer to him, her body seamed to fit perfectly against his.

"But Fred was messing around. He did not know that I would have taken a breath to late. He was having fun and so was I" As Hermione breathed in she could smell Bill's personal cologne, it was kind of musky with the sweet smell of butterbeer mixed in. It was a while before the tears dried up and stopped flowing from her eyes - Bill wiping every single one away, by this time Hermione's eyes started to droop, nearly droning does take a lot out of you.

"Have a nap" Bill pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I will be here when you wake up"

"You're not going back out" Hermione half asked feeling sleep creep up on her.

"Nope, I what to stay with you" Bill moved under her grip as he pulled the cover up. "Now sleep 'Mi"

"Will do" Hermione snuggled into Bill's chest before closing her eyes. "Don't be angry with Fred" Were her last words before sleep took her over a smile playing on her lips.

(A.N. Thanks to everyone who have been R&R all the way though but I have some sad news, I have hit a writers block. I know where I want the story to end but I just can't get to it. Please could you wonderful people who have been reading, reveiwing and have it on their lists bare with me. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you have any ideas for my next chapters please feel free to send them to me, I would be unterly thankful to everyone who does. Thanks again for taking the time to read my stories)


	18. The Roaring Lion

Chapter 18: The Roaring Lion

"Hurry up Bill" Hermione called from the living room, checking her dark make up in the mirror by the door and fluffing her hair up.

"I'm coming" He hollered back as he walked from the bedroom putting his hair up. The two were going for a night out at the club the girls stumbled upon on the hen night. Hermione had said she would take Bill and they finally had a night when they were not doing anything and they planed to have a fun night for just the two of them. Hermione put her high black boots on while Bill picked their coats up from the sofa, they could not help but smile as they glanced at each other. Bill had blue stone washed jeans with a black button down shirt and he slipped on his favourite tatty shoes.

"Thanks Bill" Hermione said when Bill help her into her favourite black jacket covering the tight blood red corset she had chosen; the top was strapless with black lace and ribbon giving it a gothic look, to carry on the theme Hermione put on a short black mini skirt and knee high boots with 6 itch heels.

"Now I'm buying all the drinks so I don't want to see you at the bar unless you're with me choosing a drink" Bill said looking sternly at Hermione. "Got that"

"Yes general Bill" She mocked as she rushed out the door.

"I will get you for that" Bill said playfully as he locked the door to the flat and took Hermione's hand, with a pop they had disappeared and arrived down a side ally by the club. "You never told me what the bar is called or anything" Bill said mussing "You only said you would bring me to this bar you found" Hermione laughed tugging on Bill's arm.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" She said pulling him towards the mouth of the ally.

"Oh very Gryffindor 'Mi" They laughed as Bill got a look at the bar. There was a sign of a lions head mid way though a roar with the words 'The Roaring Lion' under it all in red's and gold's.

"Wait until we get inside" Hermione said joining the small queue to get inside. They talked about anything as they waited; the bouncer gave Hermione a look when they reached the front, Hermione giggled as he looked her up and down but Bill growled.

"Don't worry mate I'm not checking out your girl" The bouncer said giving Hermione a confused look. "I have seen her before and I can't quite remember when" He said taking the classic thinking pose while not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"A month ago you had a big group of girls on a hen night all looking like school girls" The bouncers' eye brows shot into his hair as the memory flooded back though his mind.

"You all danced on the bar" He said pointing at Hermione with a faint smile on his face. "All of you did"

"Sure did" She laughed at the shocked look Bill gave her.

"Well enjoy yourself tonight, you're the only ones that have danced on the bar and the owner has every much waited for your return" He said opening the door to allow them in.

"Thanks mate" Bill said leading Hermione in by his hand on the base of her back.

"Dancing on the bar" He teased "Who would have thought you a wild one 'Mi" Bill's husky voice rumbled in her ear as they walked into the room with loud music and dancing bodies.

It was just as Hermione remembered; the bar was clear with neon lights flashing in time with the music and the same colour as the strobe lights flashing around the room, The VIP room was a balcony with drunken lads all laughing and cheering at the stripper; must be a stag night. The music was just as loud but still something with a good beat to dance to. With Bill in the lead they went to the bar to order the first drink of the night. The bar man smiled while he took their order, he poured the drinks and handed them to Bill who was confused when they were not charged.

"The bouncer already called in" He said "The owner would like to thank you for brining in more customers by dancing on the bar, we have become well known for your dancing a lot of people come in hoping you will return one night. All your drinks are on the house tonight"

"Thanks a lot" Hermione said as they moved out the way for others.

Bill and Hermione laughed and joked as they drank, once they had finished their WKD's they went to join others on the dance floor. Bill moved rhythmically to the beat of the music, he was quite a good dancer but as he moved around a lot for his job he was bound to be flexible and able to dance. Bill put his hands on Hermione's hips bringing her closer to him; their hips ground together as they moved in time to the music, Hermione put her arms around Bill's neck as they moved as one, both of the smiling having fun.

They danced like this for the next few songs not noticing the group around them changing as people stopped dancing to get drinks. They were too wrapped up in their own world to notice someone creep behind Hermione ready to strike. Hermione's scream was droned out by the music as someone wrapped their hands around her waist and twirled her around. Hermione could tell it was one of the Weasleys or Harry as Bill just stood there laughing at his antics. The spinning was making her dizzy and was glad when her feet found the floor again.

"You came" Ron shouted in her ear. "Come on the others are waiting" Ron pulled Hermione excitedly after him through the crowd, Bill went in the other direction still laughing. Ron and Harry had been trying to persuade her to go out with them tonight as they were planning a get together of everyone in their year in Gryffindor. If she had known they would be here she would have brought Bill another night. "Look who I found" Ron shouted to a group of people around a table, Hermione groaned as she saw Seamus's face light up and glance her up and down. Looking round there was Neville sitting in the corner with Luna Lovegood beside him, Dean had his arm around giggling Lavender, Parvati laughed with Lavender until she saw Hermione.

"It's so good to see you" She said hugging Hermione as she jumped up from her spot. "It's been to long. What have you been up to?" She asked leading her to the group. Hermione filled them in on what had happened since she had last seen them at Hogwarts, Seamus looked hopeful as she talked about her break up.

"I knew you were too good for him" Lavender said taking a sip of her drink.

"We all did 'Mione" Dean said beside her.

"Talking about boys have you got a new one?" The girls asked her excitedly looking around.

"Yes and he should be around somewhere" Hermione said noticing Bill had still not turned up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seamus asked watching Hermione intently. "He's not good enough for you 'Mione. He seamed possessive when I bumped into you last month" Seamus moved towards Hermione. "And there are other guy's closer to your age" He winked at her making her wince with degust. Ron glared at Seamus the whole time he talked.

"Closer to your age?" Parvati questioned. "You're dating an older guy?" She half asked.

"He must have some experience then. Is he good in bed?" Lavender giggled one of her eyebrows raised, her eye shining with mischief.

"I don't want to know" Ron shouted covering his ears. Everyone but Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Wait you're dating one of Ron's brothers" Lavender shrieked looking utterly shocked.

"Well not Fred or George as their taken" Parvati listed off on her fingers.

"Could be Percy" Lavender mussed.

"No. Could you see him in a place like this? That must mean its Bill or Charlie"

"But Charlie is with his dragons so it must be….."

"BILL" Lavender and Parvati shouted at the same time the look in their eyes giving everyone a flash back of their time at Hogwarts.

"Who called my name" Someone said behind Hermione, the group span to see Bill with a drink in each hand a smile on his face. Seamus muttered something under his breath as he bitterly took a swig of his drink. Bill laughed as he handed Hermione a drink. He held it tightly and just smiled down at her, knowing what Bill was after she gave him a small kiss on the cheek in thanks.

"You're welcome" Hermione ended up staying with them with Bill standing behind her. Lavender told her about how Dean and her had got together and Hermione was pleased they found happiness together. For the next hour they danced and drank together all of them having fun.

True to his gentleman form he took Parvati out on the dance floor a few times as she had no date with her but wanted to dance. Harry and Ron were to busy talking to Dean, Neville and Lavender to notice. Seamus took this chance to talk to Hermione alone.

"So Hermione how are you?" He asked shifting closer to her.

"Fine thanks. What about you?"

"Fantastic now you're here" He flirted glancing Hermione up and down. "Did I tell you, you look really nice tonight" He said moving closer still.

"No you haven't but thank you" Hermione looked out to the dance floor to see Bill dancing with Parvati and laughing with her, when he turned to face her he gave Hermione a smile and wink, Parvati smiled and gave her a thumbs up as Bill twirled her around.

"He seams to be enjoying himself to much" Seamus commented looking out at the two dancing.

"He is just being a gentleman Seamus. He was kind enough to take her for a dance as no one else was asking her and it's nice to see him get on with my friends"

"To well if you ask me" He said bitterly. "You deserve better" Hermione snorted

"And who do you think would be better for me?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Me" Before Hermione could react Seamus had pulled her to face him and pressed his lips to hers in a drunken kiss. Three things happened next that would stay glued to her mind. She watched in slow mo as everything changed around her. Ron shouted at Seamus trying to pull him off her. The look Seamus had in his eyes as he smirked over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned to see Seamus was looking at Bill who was just looking back at him; Parvati looked shocked at what Seamus had done. The last thing Hermione saw was the look on Bill's face as he rushed towards them.

Bill's Pov

I was dancing with Parvati on the over packed dance floor. I could see something was wrong and for some reason wanted to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing her looking back at 'Mi.

"I feel really bad" She said. She seamed like a nice girl and must be a good friend of 'Mi's by the way they were talking. "I was the one to encourage her to got out with Victor. If I hadn't then she would not have had her heart broken" She said down hearted

"That is where we disagree" I told her truthfully. "I'm glad you had encouraged her and yes she had her heart broken but I would not have found her. 'Mi is the best thing to have walked in my life. 'Mi and I have a really good thing together and I am grateful to you for getting the cogs turning so to speck" She smiled warmly back at me and started to get into the dancing.

I smiled as I caught 'Mi looking at me, giving her a small wink to cheer her up, I did not like that Seamus was so close to her but I knew Ron and Harry were there so it was not so bad. I twirled Parvati around as she giggled happily.

"Thanks for this Bill" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Any time Parvati" I happened to look up and see Seamus kiss my 'Mi. I watched frozen in shock as he looked over at me and smirked; with that one look I knew I had to get over to 'Mi and quickly. As quickly as I could I rushed over to them ready to punch the living daylights from that punk and for the first time I saw fear and panic in 'Mi's eyes.

I roughly pushed people out of my way with Parvati right behind me, what shocked me most was the person who pulled Seamus off 'Mi. I could just make his profile out in the lighting, by the looks of Harry and Ron they were just as pleased as I was to see him. Anger shot though my body as I remembered that night only six months ago, the night Fleur and Victor came out with the truth with their affair as Victor stood over my 'Mi.

(A.N. Sorry for the lateness. I have been trying but I still have the writers block, after trying fora while I came up with this. I would like to thank everyone for waiting for this but a big big big thanks to SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins and NessieBlack22 for their reviews. I will add the next chapter as soon as it's done. I thought Victor should come back for a bit as Fluer did but what will happen, lets wait and see. Sorry for everyone who read this and got confused, I said Luna and Neville were getting married, sorry for that mestake as I put Luna with Ron before. I have corrected it, thanks to HermyDraco11243 for pointing this out)


	19. The truth

Chapter 19: The truth

Hermione was glad when Seamus was finally pulled roughly off her; she turned to thank the person with a smile to come face to face with none other then Victor; the one person she never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked pushing himself between Victor and Hermione closely followed by Ron as the smile quickly faded from her face.

"I have come to speck to 'Mione" He said plainly looking past them and at Hermione with longing eyes "I need to tell her something important"

"Well you can tell her with us around then" A deep angry voice shouted as Dean walked forward glaring at the man in front of him as he joined Harry and Ron. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Bill came out of the crowd of dancers to stand right beside her, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist.

"No only us" Victor shouted losing his temper quickly. Hermione lent back into Bill's embrace felling the comfort he was offering with this small gesture.

"Now lets calm down" Luna said placing a hand on Ron's shoulder "Why don't we all go back to our place then we can talk it out like the adults we are" She offered when Ron tried to move her small slender figure out of the war zone.

"That's a good idea" Neville said while holding up a drunk Seamus "I will get Seamus back then come right over" With the help of Dean and Lavender Neville got a very drunk Seamus out the club all the while protesting that he wanted to stay and talk to 'Mione as well.

"Come on" Luna whispered into Ron's ear; but it was more like a shout as she had to call over the loud thumping music around them. Still glaring at Victor Ron led the way out the club followed by everyone else; after a five minute walk the group got to Ron and Luna's flat with what looked like a mini army sitting outside.

"What are you doing here?" A shrill voice shrieked as a figure came rushing over.

"Calm down dear" Arthur said softly to his wife "Like Neville said we are going to do this like adults" It seamed Neville called for back up while they got Seamus back to his flat.

"He's no adult" Charlie muttered.

Without a word Luna opened the door and led everyone into the warm and welcoming flat; Ron kicked his shoes off which hit the wall with small thuds and walked out of sight into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of firewhiskey and glasses for everyone.

"Now" Luna began as Ron sat down next to her "What did you need to say to 'Mione?" She said in her normal dreamy like voice. Everyone had now sat down or was leaning against the living room walls; Fred and George glared from the wall with Angelina and Katie beside them looking like they were holding them back.

"'Mione I have come to apologise for all the wrongs I have committed…" Ginny snorted unladylike earning a glare form Victor which earned a glare from Harry "…and to explain the whole story"

"We already know what happened" Molly said bitterly as she watched the former quidditch player. Victor gave Bill a sideways look before carrying on with his story "It all started about three years ago. As you know Fleur and I became good friends after the tri-wizard tournament, I was going to Shell cottage for my normal visit when it happened" He sighed.

"Ponce" Charlie 'coughed' as Ginny giggled at her brothers comment.

"Bill came storming out of the house…" Victor continued ignoring the interruption "…looking like her could easily rip someone's throat out with his bare hands" Bill tensed next to Hermione; he knew what Victor was going to tell everyone, something he never wanted people to know if he could have helped it "After he roughly shoved past me I ran into the house worried for Fleur; knowing about his short temper. I found her in the kitchen crying and looking really pale; I walked though the mess of food on the floor and the upturned table to make sure she was ok. I pulled her into my arms and she told me what happened"

Victor looked right at Bills tense form with an evil look to his eyes "He had lost his temper over nothing and in a fit of rage thrown the table across the room, it missed Fleur but only just" The evil glint in his eyes never left as he looked around at everyone "Bill never came back that night so I stayed with Fleur and it…" His eyes softened "…it went on from then" He looked back at Hermione with soft saddened eyes "I never wanted to hurt you, I'm sorry that I did"

"You're only sorry that you got caught" Lavender spat keeping Dean from pouncing on Victor in a fit of rage.

"Fleur never told you the REAL story did she" Bill chuckled heartlessly from his seat looking Victor in the eye knowing it would come out sooner or later "Yes it's not my proudest moment but it's not all of the story"

"I know you looked real upset when you came over that night" Percy started looking at his brother knowing about the night Victor talked about.

"It had been a long day and I just wanted to get home and relax; my nerves already at their limit. When I got in Fleur was already sitting at the table with dinner set out but she looked really pale" Bill paused for a moment "We chatted like we normally did while I took my shoes off, put my coat up etc then she told me something I never thought I would hear from her"

Bill paused again to get his emotions under control but every time he opened his mouth to continue no sound came out, it took a few try's for him to get any words out of his mouth "She told me about her day, she had been to the doctors and found out she was pregnant" A small smile on his lips "I was filled with so much joy; I was going to be a father. I had sat down by then; my seat went flying behind me in my haste to get to her. I pulled her into a hug gripping her tightly to me and then she told me she had got an abortion" Bill's fist clenched as the memory flashed though his mind "She told me having a child would ruin her figure and she did not want that. I could not control the anger and I ended up throwing the table across the room. We shouted at each other and I left hurt and angry"

"You came over to mine not wanting to worry mum or dad, just wanting a place to stay and someone who would not ask to many questions" Percy said softly as Bill nodded his head in conformation, Hermione gently placed her small hand in Bills large one which he griped tightly not wanting to let go; Hermione giving all the comfort she could with the audience they had. All the women looked at Bill in sympathy while the men all looked angry at this new information.

"It was from then that the relationship went down hill. The more powerful perfume, shirts that weren't mine"

"Why did you not say anything?" Molly asked her oldest son, tears brimming in her large kind eyes.

"Just for you to do the same thing as me, get your hopes up and then have them dashed. I could not put you though that" Bill looked down at the floor felling the pain flood his body again.

"I came to warn you about Bill and I hoped you…you would take me back" Victor said ignoring Bills emotional pain; Hermione looked shocked at Victor's unkindness and ignorance.

"Never in a million years" She said never looking away from Bill's saddened form "Now if that's all then you can leave"

"I'm not leaving without you" He held his hand out hoping Hermione would take it which she didn't.

"Then we will forcefully make you leave" Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Arthur, Neville and Dean moved menacingly towards a now stood Victor who was seriously out numbered.

"I will never give up" Victor said darkly as he left, giving one last look at Hermione as he went. The room was quiet for some time, no one wanting to be the one to break it.

"Why don't you two sleep at The Burrow tonight" Arthur offered watching Bill and Hermione.

"Victor knows where the flat is. Perhaps it would be best for you both to move back in while you find a new place to stay" Molly said kindly putting a loving hand on her sons shoulder as he looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face. The room agreed to this as Charlie, Percy, Ginny and Luna went over to the flat to gather up all Hermione and Bill's belongings before bringing them back to The Burrow; they shrunk everything into a bag not leaving anything behind. Everyone else went back to their homes and beds, Bill and Hermione following Molly and Arthur back to The Burrow.

Bill had not said a word since explaining what had really happened and this worried everyone in the house. When Bill and Hermione got into bed later that night Hermione curled up into Bill's large warm body giving him as much comfort as she could; when he did not respond Hermione tried a new tactic. Lifting herself up the bed Hermione gently encouraged Bills head to rest in the crook of her neck as she tenderly stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry" She said softly not stopping her rhythm. She felt his body shudder before his body pressed closer against hers, Bill's arms wrapped around her slender form as his silent tears fell down his face taking comfort in her body heat. "It's ok" She whispered into his hair as she pulled herself closer to him. It was not long before they both feel asleep in each others arms.

(A.N. Thanks to everyone who have waited for this chapter. I know it has been a while since I last updated but here it is. So now you know why Bill has so much hate towards Victor and Fleur. Please tell me what you think and I am currently doing the next chapter hopfully won't be as long)


	20. Where is Bill?

Chapter 20: Where is Bill?

"HERMIONE" Bill shouted ducking under the large blade that swished at him, just missing his large frame but not his top; the blade left a long slice in the fabric exposing his back to the damp coldness of the air. The deeper Bill got into the tomb the tightness in the pit of his stomach increased; Bill tired to ignore it as he lit his wand seeing he was on the edge of a large pit full of spikes, skilfully he jumped over it to carry on his path; small grains of sand falling from the ceiling.

This was Hermione's trial run so to speck, if she passed this then Hermione would become a fully fledged curse breaker just like Bill but something had gone wrong, another team member had triggered a trap sending both him and Hermione down a shaft leaving Bill worried out of his mind and fanatically looking for the both of them. Bill knew Hermione was capable of almost anything but that did not stop the worry that slowly crept into his mind, the worry that slowly ate away at his mind the longer she was out of his sight.

"Oh please no" Bill whispered when he heard a rumbling behind him; this grating his nerves that wasalready at their limit, with a quick look over his shoulder his suspicions were confirmed as a giant stone ball rolled down the passage towards him. With a sigh Bill moved quickly and found a small indentation in the side wall to duck into, the ball rolled happily past him not knowing it had missed its intended target.

"BILL" A deep voice called echoing down the small passageway"HERMIONE" The worry in the pit of Bill's stomach moved onto his heart in a flash, there were only three of them and if that was Drew calling then Hermione was on her own. Bill felt worry grasp his heart tightly as he moved from his hiding place, forcing his lungs to work properly.

"Drew is that you?" He called hoping it was some lost tourist.

"Yer it's me" Drew replied moving closer "Sorry about the boulder" He said sheepishly "Triggered by…"

"I don't care" Bill shouted his body tensing "Where is 'Mi?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Not sure" Drew replied his deep brown hair flopping into his face "We found the ruby but we jumped different ways to dodge a trap" His rough hand pushed the hair out the way showing Bill his honest blue eyes "I was looking for her when I found you" Both men turned when they heard a shout and to see flash of red at the end of the long tunnel, the same red that was produced from a wand.

"HERMIONE" Bill shouted running as fast as his powerful legs would carry him, not caring about the possible traps on the way; Drew had some difficulty keeping up and ended up lagging behind.

Bill had to squint as he ran into a large bright room at the end of the passage; not letting the lack of sight from stopping him Bill used his now sharpened sense of smell to lead him to Hermione. The dust and sand covered most of Hermione's sent but Bills stomach rolled and twisted in panic when the unmistakable smell of blood swept into his nose; his now black eyes adjusted to the light allowing Bill to see the roomfully.

Hermione was fighting off at least fifty mummies each of them taking a hit from Hermione's wand and coming back for more, malicious grins on their decaying faces. Their bodies wrapped in falling apart old bandages as their eyes glowed blood red, the gashes Hermione had made dripped drying out blood before healing just as quick; soon she was too swamped to do anything. Bill could hear her screams for help, hoping someone would hear her in the mist of screeching mummies as the advanced closer to her.

"HANG ON 'MI" Bill shouted running towards the mass of cumbering bodies, when one mummy got to close for Bill's comfort he lost it; letting the wolf flow though his veins Bill leapt into action. He jumped over the mummies and skilfully land in front of his love his hands resting on the dusty floor as deep warning growls reputed from his throat. The mummies stopped their advance confused by this new prospect as bits of sand fell from above.

Having enough of waiting one mummy leapt forward wanting to taste fresh human blood in its mouth; Bill met it half way and ripped the sandy decaying bandage to bits with his teeth, Bill was now more wolf then man. Screeching at the top of their lungs the mummies pounced on Bill forgetting about Hermione as she watched on horrified when she could no longer see Bill.

"BILL" She screamed throwing hexes at the dog pile of mummies on top of Bill the mummies not even flitching.

"Come on" Drew said in her ear, trying to get Hermione out of the way of danger.

"What about Bill" She argued her eyes not moving from the spot she last saw Bill before he was conusmed by mummies.

"He will be ok" Drew said tugging on Hermione's arm as she refused to move. They had to duck when mummies went flying around the room; in the midst was what looked like a flame red wolf. The mummies bounced back to their feet, their teeth beard at the growling wolf ready to pounce. Hermione's dark eyes scanned the stone room looking for Bill but could not find him anywhere.

"Where is he?" She asked panicked as the wolf ripped more mummies into dust "I can't see him" Tears blurred her vision but she blinked the moisture away willing herself to find Bill.

A single mummy had missed some of the wolfs attacks and had safely found it's self between the wolf and the one's it desired, with a swish of it's hand Drew was thrown against the wall and landed in a heap on the dusty floor. The wolf roared in anger when the mummy took a swipe at Hermione leaving three long cuts along her arm; the mummy turned into dust before Hermione's eyes as the wolf ripped its head off with its sharp glistening teeth.

Hermione's dark eyes looked into the wolf's familiar dark eyes for a passing moment before the large wolf jumped back into the cloud of dust. Drew rushed over to Hermione pulling her out the way as another mummy flew their way; turning into dust when it hit the wall.

"Glad the wolf is on our side" Drew muttered whipping his wand out and moving in front of Hermione when another mummy attacked them; Growling and screeching echoed around the room as the fight continued.

The room rumbled around them and the sand shifted under their feet as the walls closed in on them, the few mummies left ran for the door before it was to late, but the wolf got to them before they could even take two steps away.

"I still can't see Bill" Hermione cried sweeping sand and dust out the way.

"The walls are closing in, we need to get out and now" Drew called pulling Hermione up off the floor.

"No" She protested pulling out of his grip and once again looking for Bill.

The wolf seamed to agree with Drew as it took the hem of Hermione's shirt in its teeth and pulled her up. Once she was on her feet the wolf lowered it self beside her, silently telling her to get on she just crossed her arms "I'm not going without Bill" With a lot of protest from Hermione Drew finally managed to get Hermione on the furry wolfs back and got on himself, his large hands griping the wolfs fur tightly beside Hermione's hands; also trying to keep her on the wolf.

The door had already been crushed leaving only one way out. With impossible agility for something so big the wolf jumped from wall to wall steadily making its way up to the roof where there was a gap allowing the light to flood in. With one last push from its powerful legs the wolf jumped though the hole just in time and spirited down the lit passageway. Silent tears ran down Hermione dusty face leaving wet tracks in their place.

"He will be ok" Drew said knowing the cause of Hermione's tears "Bill is a big boy" He clarified as the wolf's muscles tugged and pulled under themmoving faster with each bound. Hermione did not say anything as the tears flowed though her closed eyes, wishing Bill was with them and safe. Their lungs welcomed the fresh clean air when the wolf hit the surface; slowing down to a stop when they were a safe distance from the tomb.

Hermione slid off the wolfs back onto the hot dry sand with a thud as sobs racked her small body, she collapsed onto her knees as the greif completely took her over.

The wolf rested its furry head on her shoulder almost snuggling up to her, the wolfs fur warm against her exposed skin. The wolfs head seamed to shift and the fur disappeared as it changed or moved, what Hermione did not expect was the two strong arms that wrapped around her and the long hair that replaced the fur. The familiar arms pulled her closer to a very familiar body; one large hand pulling Hermione's cheastnut hair from her face and lovingly stroked her hair pulling her closer still. The tears of sadness turned into tears of happiness as she pulled the body closer to her, her arms wrapping around himin return.

"I'm here 'Mi" Bill's voice rumbled pulling her closer still comforting her as much as he could "I'm right here" He soothed kissing Hermione's hair.

(A.N. Hands up who got the wolf's identity right. Just a small chapter to show how strong Bill's love for Hermione is. I'm getting back in the flow I think so hopefully the writers block has passed. Will update as soon as I can)


	21. Escape plan

Chapter 21: Escape plans

"Why am I doing this again?" Bill asked nervously as Hermione straightened his dress shirt.

"Because you love me" She stated brushing some imaginary dirt off his sleeve "Don't worry…" Hermione softly whispered seeing the fear in his green eyes"…they will love you"

"Give me fire breathing dragons any day but meeting a girlfriend's parents for the first time" He involuntarily shivered.

"What is the problem, what has you so worried?" She asked kindly, her small hand lovingly cupping his cheek.

"I don't exactly look the part of a proper boyfriend" Bill gestured to his shoulder length hair and dragon fang earring "I look more like the love them then leave them kind of guy" A small giggle passed Hermiones lips at the look on Bill's face.

"Come on" Hermiones soft lips brushed his as she gently took Bill's hand in hers "Just be yourself and all will be fine" She promised while turning to the wooden door in front of her and knocked, her fist making three small taps. Bill swallowed thickly just before the door of Hermiones childhood home opened to revile her mother.

"Hermione, so glad you could make it" Just like her daughter Hermione's mum had soft curly hair that was pined up into a messy bun, she was smartly dressed but still causal; her soft blue eyes shined with the same warmth Molly's always has.

"Good to see you mum" Hermione led the way into the house hugging her mother tightly which was returned just as fiercely. The hall was nicely decorated, pictures lining the walls and Hermione's school pictures making a steady assent up the staircase.

"So you must be Bill" Bill could only nod not able to find his voice "I'm Jane nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Bill stuttered still worried, Hermione squeezed his hand in reassurance. Jane Granger noticed.

"Don't worry dear we won't be biting your head off" She said kindly leading them though to the living room "Their here Harold" Jane called lovingly while sitting the two down on the brown leather sofa "I will be right back with some drinks" She offered disappearing though the door.

Bill looked around the room once again seeing pictures all over the walls; the walls being a light cream with light chocolate carpet, a large bookcase stood beside the fireplace full of books coving all subjects; the fireplace being just like the one at The Burrow, large and open.

"I always find it funny how similar our mums are, always making sure everyone is fed and comfortable" She said trying to lighten Bill's low mood.

"It's not your mum that has me worried" Bill confessed his eyes glancing towards the door.

"Dad will be fine" Hermione said sternly "Trust me on that" She giggled as her dad came into the room. He was a few heads taller then Hermione's height with the same shade of chestnut hair laying flat on his head which was cut short, his brown eyes shined with wisdom and eagerness similar to Arthur when he had a muggle object in his hand.

"Hello Bill my boy" Harold bellowed taking Bills hand in a strong grip "It's nice to finally meet you, 'Mione has told us a lot about you" Bill smiled back but it looked more like a grimace, Harold then turned to his only child and loving daughter "'Mione how have you been darling?" He pulled Hermione into a huge bear hug almost crushing her; Jane came into the room with a tray of drinks and was handing them out while laughing at her husband and daughter.

"I'm fine dad" She giggled pretending to put her ribs back into place, Bill waited until Harold had sat down until he did himself.

"Before we begin the small talk…" Harold began "…I would like to make sure my facts are in order" The way he said it remind Bill of Hermione in so many ways wise and always wanting to know more "You two met though Ron who is 'Mione's school friend and your youngest brother correct" There was no harshness to his voice or tone, in fact he almost chuckled.

"That's right sir"

"Call me Harold my boy everyone does" His smile belonged more on the troublesome faces of Fred and George then Harold "You are the oldest of your siblings; you being ten years older then 'Mione and work as a Cure Breaker at the wizard bank Gringotts with 'Mione"

"Yes Harold right so far"

"Great" He smiled wider glad to have some of his facts right "You two have been going out for six months and a half months but were flat mates for a month before hand and now the both of you are living with your mother and father"

"That's right dad" Hermione smiled taking a sip of her drink as she watched her dad.

"Know this is the bit that I'm a little confused about" Harold offered taking a sip before talking again "You and 'Mione got together after a incident with your werewolf part but you're not a full werewolf" His eyebrows pulled together in a slight frown as her looked towards his daughter and her boyfriend with confusion.

"Yes that is true" Bill said sadly as if admitting to a great offence.

"So how did that happen if you don't mind me asking" Jane asked shyly "The werewolf part I mean"

"As you know there was a war that ended at Hogwarts when Harry killed Voldemort" Hermione started, both Jane and Harold nodded knowing this already.

"Well a year before the final battle the school was attacked, a load of us rushed to the school to stop the death eaters; who were Voldemorts followers, but in the fight that followed I was bitten by an untransformed werewolf" Jane paled slightly as she glanced to her husband who looked utterly shocked.

"You poor dear" Jane said sadly making her way over to Bill, she sat down beside him and pulled Bill into a motherly hug "You have been though so much" A small smile made its way onto Bills face as he embraced Jane back, swapping her with his big arms. Hermione smiled happily glad that her parents were always so open minded and welcoming.

"It has been difficult at times…" Jane pulled away and smiled motherly at Bill as she made her way back to her husband "…and I have felt like a monster but 'Mi has helped me though it and for that I'm eternally grateful" They looked fondly at each other forgetting there were others in the room, green met brown as the love they shared melted in their gaze; Jane watched on lovingly at the loving gaze on both of their faces.

"Takes me back a bit" Harold chuckled.

"I know it does dear, it does not seam that long ago"

"Mum do you mind if I show Bill that picture?" Hermione asked gesturing to the mantle piece around the fireplace, Jane smiled.

"Go right ahead" Leaping skilfully from the sofa Hermione got the picture she wanted and brought it over to Bill; whose mouth dropped at the sight before him. Inside the picture were two people, by the looks of things it was Harold and Jane when they were younger but what surprised Bill was Harold; He had long brown ponytail; much longer then his, with a earring in his left ear looking somewhat similar to himself.

"That is why you should not be worried; there is eight years between my parents" Hermione said softly running a hand though the end of his ponytail of flame red hair.

"I only cut my hair after 'Mione was born, to worried she might try to eat it or something" He chuckled at his own half joke looking fondly at his daughter. The whole room jumped when three loud knocks interrupted the moment. Jane and Harold shared an annoyed looked before glancing towards the door.

"That better not be him" Harold muttered bitterly as he pulled himself out of the comfy chair. Bill breathed in though his nose as the familiar smell hit his nose, the smell belonging to someone he never wanted to see again, Bill growled as he stood up from beside Hermione.

"Don't worry Harold, let me handle this" Bill half spat in rage and half smirked moving quicker then the older man. Harold nodded to Bill, showing him that he understood and moved to sit next to Hermione with Jane right behind him, Hermione just looked confused. Bill let out one calming breath before opening the wooden door to show Victor Krum's smug face; which fell upon seeing Bill at the door.

"Leave before I personally feed you to one of Charlie's dragons" Bill hissed his eyes hardening into small rocks of Jade. Victor found his fallen face again and glared at the red headed man before him, he opened his mouth to say something but Bill did not give him a chance; Bill satisfyingly slammed the door in his face with a bang. He could hear Victor muttering to himself before leaving, his heavy feet making dull thuds as they hit the hard garden path. Bill chuckled to himself as he walked back to his girlfriend and her family.

"We should have told you" Jane said sadly her hands twisting in her lap.

"What do you mean mum?" Hermione asked confused looking to each of her parents; worry filling her gaze.

"That is not the first time he has been here I take it" Bill said still standing in the doorway.

"No it's not" Harold clarified looking at his loving wife "He has been making threats to us and has been scarring your mother 'Mione. We were going to tell you tonight but he did it for us" Harold chuckled humourlessly running a hand though his hair.

"You should have told us the first time he came round" Hermione pleaded "We could have helped"

"We didn't want to upset you dear" Jane said brushing a stray stand of curly brown hair out the way. There was another visitor to the house, they knocked then promptly let themselves in. Bill turned towards the door ready to shout at whoever it was that they should wait until someone came to the door and was surprisingly shocked when he came face to face with Charlie.

"I can't explain now but we need to get you out of here" Charlie said urgently rushing past his brother and addressing Jane and Harold.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Just pack, we need to get you to The Burrow and quickly" Seeing the worry and frustration in Charlie's eyes Hermione ran out the room stamping her feet on the stairs in her haste. With a flick of her wand a bag came down from atop the wardrobe and fell lightly on the bed. Hermione raided her parent's draws and threw whatever her fingers found into the bag not bothering to put them in neatly or see what she had packed. Bag packed and ready she threw it down to Bill who caught it with steady hands at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jane hold on to Charlie's arm, Harold hold onto mine" Hermione could hear Bill's tenor voice rubble in command as she flew down the stairs and picked up the bag waiting at the bottom, two pops sounding the safe travel of her parents; Hermione quickly locked the house with muggle and magical locks before doing the same thing. When The Burrow came into view Hermione rushed into the house bumping into everything in her path and into Den to find Jane and Harold meeting Molly and Arthur for the first time with tension hanging thick in the air.

"What is going on?" Harold asked Jane gripping onto his side with fear evident in her eyes; Harold put his arm around his trembling wife pulling her form closer to his.

"Something serious has happened" Arthur said looking at the other father in the house "One of our sons' works with the magical government and has come across a file regarding both you and your wife" Molly half filled in. Hermione looked to Bill who gave her a half shrug; Charlie had disappeared but had now returned with Percy and an old boot in his hand.

"Victor has put forth an A4995 which states that Harold and Jane have informed other muggles about the magical community, if this is proven correct…well lets just say it won't be nice" Percy stated looking up at the two in question.

"Percy is building a case in your name while Arthur is trying to backdate the file going though as much as he can and trying to change the laws at the same time" Molly said kindly. A tear ran down Jane's already pale face as she pushed herself closer to her husband. Hermione could not bare seeing her mum like this and it angered her, seeing what Victor was trying to get to herself by going though her parents.

"I had some work I had to hand into the magical creatures department and bumped into Percy on my way out. He told me what he had found and I came over as quick as I could as he owled mum and dad. We think the safest place for you right now would be out of the country, I work with dragons in Romania and that would be the best option for the moment" Jane whimpered her hands white from gripping Harold's top so tight.

"Please don't be scared mum" Hermione pleaded making her way towards her fearful mother "Charlie and Megan will take good care of you both, Bill and I can be there in a heartbeat if you need us all you need to do is call" Jane looked to her daughter for only a moment before Hermione could not take it anymore "I promise you mum…" Hermione put her hands on top of her mothers "…Krum will not get away with this"

"We know you will get him honey" Hermione could hear the pride in her father's voice "You're not our little girl anymore but a woman with a mind of her own, a fighters spirit and a wicked right hock" As Harold chuckled Jane reached out for her daughter and Hermione gladly reached back, Jane pulled her close kissing her on the forehead copied by Harold "You have always done us proud 'Mione"

Hermione could not hold back any longer tears of sadness, fear and worry fell from her brown eyes as they hugged; The Weasleys kindly leaving the family of three alone for the time being. Hermione never wanted to let go but the time came for her parents to go.

Charlie held the muddy old boot out to Harold and Jane, they held on tightly while they fingers interlocked with Hermione's, Bill held onto Hermione's waist keeping her in place. Charlie counted down and at the last second Hermione let go of her mum and dad watching them disappear before her eyes.

"They will be fine 'Mi" Bill whispered softly in her ear, brushing away the tears from her cheeks "Krum has no case against them and they will be free in no time"

"It's Krum who has to worry" Hermione said fiercely turning in Bills grip to look him in the eyes "He is going to wish he never crossed me. He will be begging me to stop as I drag him though the seven pits of hell…" Rage beyond anything he had ever seen before danced in her eyes. Bill was truly scared of Hermione for the first time in his life "…the whole time wishing he had never been born"

A.N. This is a note to all the readers of this story, if you are reading this for the first time or cheaking for another chapter I have some news for you. I'm working on the story again, YAY. I feel like I must expalin what has been happening so here we are. I have been working on this story for years, sadly two years ago my mum passed away and the story lost it's apeal, every time I would start to write another chapter I would stare at a blank screan with nothing coming to me. This is where it ends, i'm going though all the chapters I have written so far and updating them, correcting any mistakes etc, I don't know how long it will take me but I will finsih this story I can promice you that. Please bare with me for a little longer kitkathampster


End file.
